Pas à pas
by Hermaline
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Remus et Tonks.
1. 1ère partie

Titre : Pas à pas

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : romance

Spoilers : Ca commence au tome 5, ça finira au tome 6, **pas de tome 7** !

Résumé : L'évolution de la relation entre Remus et Tonks

Dédicace à tout ceux qui - comme moi - ont lu le tome 7 ! Pas de spoilers dans les commentaires, merci

Et merci à Hito pour sa relecture et pour le titre lol !

**Pas à pas**

_**Première partie**_

Remus Lupin transplana dans une rue ensoleillée de Londres et regarda autour de lui. C'était donc là qu'un de ses meilleurs amis avait passé - bien malgré lui - une partie de son enfance... Un quartier somme toute banal, semblable à beaucoup d'autre mais à la différence près que celui-ci abritait la maison d'une des plus anciennes et dangereuses familles de sorciers. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait, le loup-garou commença à se diriger vers le numéro onze, une légère appréhension montant en lui. Il n'était jamais venu ici, la présence d'être comme lui n'était guère souhaitée et son ami n'avait pas voulu lui infliger les regards haineux de ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de présence acariâtre et Voldemort était revenu.

Tout recommençait.

Il soupira doucement et arriva devant le numéro douze effrontément absent, s'apprêtant à faire apparaître la maison. Il s'arrêta cependant en apercevant une silhouette venir dans sa direction. Plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer celle-ci, il découvrit une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et violets marcher vers lui d'un pas sûr. Remus tourna la tête, s'attendant à ce qu'elle passe devant lui pour continuer son chemin mais constata après un court instant que l'inconnue s'était arrêtée à ses côtés. Son regard retomba alors sur elle, intrigué.

- Bonjour ! lança la jeune femme en souriant.

- Bonjour…

Il continuait de l'observer en silence se demandant qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici, devant les numéros onze et treize. Elle semblait bien trop jeune pour appartenir à…

- Vous aussi vous venez pour la petite réunion ? reprit la jeune femme dans un murmure joyeusement conspirateur.

Remus ne répondit pas, persuadé que l'inconnue ne pouvait être un nouvel allié, il commençait à soupçonner une mauvaise surprise de l'ennemi… Mauvaise, mais très jolie surprise, d'ailleurs.

Visiblement peu refroidie par le mutisme de l'homme à ses côtés, la jeune femme désigna d'une main rapide les maisons devant eux.

- Je vais chez mon cousin.

Surpris, il releva la tête vers elle, interrogateur, perdant de son immobilisme.

- Vous êtes la cousine de… ? commença-t-il sans cependant prendre le risque de dire tout haut le nom de Sirius.

Aussitôt, l'inconnue hocha la tête en souriant encore plus, visiblement très fière d'être de la partie.

- Oui, je suis la cousine de.

Devant l'attitude légère de la jeune femme, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais bien sûr, la fameuse cousine métamorphomage dont Sirius lui avait quelque fois parlé. Les cheveux violets s'expliquaient… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

- Tonks ! claironna sa propriétaire.

- Tonks ? demanda-t-il en serrant la main qu'elle avait tendue vers lui.

- Oui, juste Tonks !

Elle dut lire l'étonnement sur son visage car la dite Tonks s'empressa d'avertir d'une voix souriante mais implacable :

- Si vous voulez que nos rapports restent amicaux je vous déconseille de me demander mon prénom…

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Tonks sembla ravie de le voir si compréhensif.

- Et vous c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Lupin. Remus Lupin.

- « Lupin Remus Lupin » ? Vous aussi votre mère ne vous a pas gâté…

Il fronça les sourcils et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

- Non non, je ne suis pas idiote, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère !

- Parce que vous la sentez tendue ?

- Un peu oui, surtout vous…

Et son regard attentif glissa sur sa silhouette imposante.

- Je suis toujours comme ça, avoua-t-il en souriant doucement.

- Ah, vous faites bien de le dire ! Moi aussi, je suis toujours comme ça !

Elle continuait de lui sourire, ses cheveux éclatants brillant sous le soleil chaud de cet après-midi de juillet.

Elle semblait quand même bien jeune pour appartenir à l'Ordre… Peut-être n'était-elle là que pour rendre visite à Sirius, celui-ci en avait bien besoin, condamné à rester enfermé dans cette maison qu'il détestait tant...

- Je suis Auror et vous ? reprit Tonks alors qu'elle faisait apparaître progressivement le numéro douze devant eux.

- Je… balbutia Remus en regardant la maison se profiler devant eux. Vous êtes _Auror_ ? demanda-t-il, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Et oui ! Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences vous savez ! répliqua-t-elle en commençant à gravir les marches du perron.

Il la suivit lentement, observant sa silhouette fine, la jeunesse de son visage… Elle semblait décidément si jeune…

Tonks sonna. Une voix criarde résonna soudain derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall sombre et une silhouette apparut alors qu'ils découvraient le tableau d'une vieille femme en train de les injurier.

- Remus ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant une brève accolade à son ami avant de se tourner vers les cheveux violets sous son nez. Nymphadora !

Lupin haussa un sourcil alors que la jeune femme fusillait son cousin du regard.

- C'est Tonks ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Non c'est Nymphadora ! insista Sirius en souriant. Allez venez ils sont tous dans la cuisine. Et faites pas attention au tableau !

Black les invita d'une main à le suivre et disparut.

- Nymphadora ? dit alors Lupin.

- Aucun commentaire, grogna l'interpellée en passant rapidement devant Remus.

- Je trouve ça très joli… commenta-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Tonks se retourna vers lui pour mieux prendre en flagrant délit son air ironique mais rencontra à sa plus grande surprise un sourire sincère.

- Ba y a que vous… murmura-t-elle pour la forme avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Il l'avait touchée.

---

- Nymphadora tu ne vas quand même pas partir si vite ? Reste un peu que je puisse te regarder ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant sa cousine partir à la suite des autres.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continua à marcher.

- Nymphadora ! répéta plus fort Black.

- A mon avis ce n'est pas en l'appelant comme ça que tu vas la faire revenir… murmura judicieusement Remus toujours assis à la longue table.

Sirius envoya un coup d'œil faussement méchant à son ami mais rappela pourtant sa cousine avec l'appellation souhaitée. Aussitôt Tonks fit demi-tour avec un large sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

- Têtue ! grogna Sirius.

La jeune femme sourit encore plus et s'installa près de Lupin.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Un jus de citrouille ?

- Plutôt une Bière-au-beurre… objecta Black.

Nymphadora fit apparaître trois chopes et ils burent en silence, suivant des yeux les derniers membres du nouvel Ordre partir derrière Dumbledore.

- C'était chouette, commenta la jeune femme en reposant son verre.

- « Chouette » ? s'étonna son cousin.

- Oui, tous ces gens… On va bien s'amuser ! répliqua-t-elle en riant joyeusement.

Mais Remus la regardait avec un froncement de sourcil équivoque.

- Je vous ai dis de ne pas juger sur les apparences… le rassura-t-elle doucement tout en continuant de sourire.

- Oh mais Lunard ne juge jamais ! Il est le plus sage de nous tous… notre mentor ! Notre grand… s'emporta Sirius d'un ton légèrement moqueur

- Je crois qu'elle a compris, le coupa Lupin.

Les deux amis se jugèrent du regard et se sourirent.

- « Lunard » ? s'exclamait de son côté Nymphadora, je suppose que c'est un surnom né de votre lycanthropie ?

Le loup-garou perdit un peu de son sourire et échangea un regard avec Tonks qui le fixait de ses yeux vifs. Dumbledore ayant fait la liste des différents amis ou ennemis de l'Ordre, celui-ci avait demandé l'avis de Lupin en ce qui concernait la position de ses congénères vis à vis de Voldemort. Les quelques personnes présentes et ignorant encore son secret l'avaient observé un bref instant avant de détourner la tête, conscientes de leur impolitesse.

- Vous supposez bien, se contenta de répondre Remus, le nez dans sa chope.

- C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé ! dit fièrement Sirius en bombant excessivement le torse.

- C'était pas trop difficile... répliqua Nymphadora.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir de son cousin qui s'empressa de changer de conversation en voyant son ami encore plus silencieux que d'ordinaire.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fais pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-il à Tonks en se resservant de la Bière-au-beurre.

- Plein de choses ! J'ai grandi par exemple !

- Oui j'ai remarqué ça ! Ca pouvait pas te faire de mal d'ailleurs, si je me rappelle bien on t'appelait l'elfe non ?

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard alors qu'il affichait un sourire narquois.

- De toute façon, continua celui-ci dans sa lancée, tu peux tricher…

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama aussitôt Nymphadora. Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre…

- Ba non, je ne sais pas, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu sous mon beau regard…

- Et bien non, je ne triche pas, en tout cas pas sur ma taille !

- Mais pour le reste oui ? minauda Sirius en glissant sur le peu de son corps qu'il apercevait en face de lui.

- Non ! Juste pour les cheveux ! se défendit Nymphadora en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son cousin éclata de rire et regarda Remus qui suivait le petit échange avec un léger sourire.

- Mais lorsque tu es en compagnie d'un bel homme… tu ne triches pas ? insista Black en désignant Lupin du menton.

- Je ne suis pas un bel homme… murmura celui-ci en continuant de sourire cependant.

- Oh voyons Lunard, arrête de te dévaloriser ! Tonks, dis-lui toi qu'il est bel homme !

Les yeux attentifs de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Remus et le détaillèrent longuement.

- Vous êtes bel homme.

Mais le ton avec lequel elle le dit fit soupirer Sirius.

- Enfin Nymphadora mets-y du cœur au moins ! On dirait que tu viens de juger une corbeille à fruit !

- Ton ami n'a pas besoin de moi pour savoir qu'il est bel homme !

- Donc tu avoues qu'il l'est ?

- Il a son cha...

- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? dit judicieusement Lupin qui n'aimait guère être le sujet d'une telle conversation.

- Oui… J'étais en train de demander à ma chère cousine s'il lui arrivait d'arranger ses formes pour séduire ! reprit alors Sirius en souriant.

- Et bien non ! répliqua l'interpellée. Figure-toi que je n'en ai nullement besoin !

Elle sentit aussitôt deux regards se poser sur elle et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes décidément ! se plaignit-elle.

Lupin détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement alors que Black émettait un bruit douteux.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! finit par dire Nymphadora en se levant de sa chaise. J'avais demandé quelques heures pour aller rendre visite à une vieille tante malade, et je constate que celle-ci se porte comme un charme ! rajouta-t-elle en souriant à son cousin.

- Hey oh ! Je ne suis pas vieux !

- C'est ça ! balança Tonks en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent seul, et le second remplit une nouvelle fois leurs chopes sans même demander l'avis du premier.

- Alors, tu la trouves comment ma cousine ?

Lupin sembla chercher un instant le meilleur terme convenant à son impression.

- Sympathique.

---

Elle tenta vainement d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui ravageait son visage alors que ses genoux fatiguaient de douleur sur le sol caillouteux et que son corps se fondait un peu plus contre le tronc imposant de l'arbre derrière lequel elle se tenait. Des cris résonnaient derrière elle avec une force épouvantable.

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout ça. Non. Pas possible.

Une nouvelle fois, elle voulut se relever mais la jeune femme ne put que pleurer encore plus. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'arrêter, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Alors elle resta là, le visage plongé dans sa robe de sorcier, effondrée par terre, avec la désagréable impression d'être devenue transparente. Invisible.

Personne ne la voyait donc ?

… Avait-elle envie qu'on la voit seulement ?

Elle crut un instant qu'on l'appelait… mais elle ne répondit pas. Des bruits caractéristiques de nombreux transplanages fusèrent un peu partout et elle comprit que c'était fini…

… pour cette fois.

Elle renifla bruyamment et plongea soudainement dans les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse, sourires d'une mère aimante… des éclats de rire… des yeux brillants… Où tout cela s'était-il envolé ? Quand avait-elle perdu son courage téméraire de petite fille capricieuse et futée ? Dans les limbes de l'incompréhension probablement… Dans la brume de visages haineux disparaissant sous les volutes s…

Ce n'était pas possible, tout ça. Pas possible. Elle allait disparaître loin, se faire oublier, ravaler ses envies fantasques et se faire toute petite… Jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie qu'un jour, fut une jeune sorcière aux cheveux violets membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Alors que cette pensée étrangement rassurante lui rendait l'envie de se redresser une main glissa sur son dos offert et l'en empêcha par sa simple présence. Un doux murmure irréel s'échappa d'une voix rauque qui la fit tressaillir à travers ses sanglots irréguliers.

- Nymphadora ?

Elle hésita, la honte d'avoir été découverte dans un tel état de faiblesse ne faisait pas partie de son atout charme. La fuite qu'elle venait de planifier lui dictait de commencer de suite.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, ce qui sembla encourager l'intrus qui s'appesantit encore sur elle, jusqu'à l'entourer de deux bras puissants qui la calmèrent instantanément.

Elle était trop surprise pour continuer à pleurer.

- C'est fini, ils sont partis, continua Remus Lupin en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, je sais, balbutia-t-elle en passant une main rapide sur ses joues.

Elle était une bonne Auror. Il ne devait pas en douter.

Seulement là… ça avait été trop dur.

Tout simplement.

- Il n'y a plus que nous, reprit-il.

Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux. En effet, ils étaient seuls. Tous avaient disparus, les Mangemorts comme les membres de l'Ordre.

Tous, sauf lui.

- J'arrive j'arrive, je connais le chemin merci, s'agita Tonks en passant vivement devant lui pour ne plus avoir sa silhouette inquiète dans son champ de vision.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ? demanda alors Remus qui lui ne bougeait pas.

Nymphadora se retourna lentement vers lui, plongeant son regard brouillé dans le sien, comme pour le mettre au défi de répéter sa question.

- Une poussière dans l'œil, railla-t-elle fortement en s'en voulant immédiatement de son ton cassant.

Il n'était pas obligé de faire les frais de sa colère.

- C'était une grosse poussière alors… murmura-t-il doucement, avec une délicatesse qui la caressa au plus profond de son être.

Elle soupira, excédée alors qu'en elle naissait un nouveau sentiment de sécurité envers cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien, voire pas du tout.

Sirius. C'était un ami de Sirius.

- C'était une mission difficile. Nous n'aurions pas dû… commença-t-il, se lançant dans une argumentation parfaite pour la déculpabiliser.

Elle l'arrêta tout de suite.

- Je suis une Auror. Cette mission m'allait comme un gant, exagéra-t-elle.

Le voir hocher la tête accentua sa fureur mais elle respectait trop son calme insoutenable et sa personne pour se mettre à lui crier dessus.

Elle n'allait pas commencer à se disputer avec un collègue lors de leur première mission ensemble ?

- Bien sûr… abdiqua-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un temps, chacun souhaitant inconsciemment que l'autre poursuive cette conversation. Mais comme aucun ne parlait, Lupin fit un signe pour l'encourager à transplaner.

Et c'est ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire quand Tonks avoua soudain.

- C'est juste que ça fait trop. Tout ça. Sirius innocent… Sirius devant moi… Pettigrow devant moi…

- Et les Mangemorts…

- Oui…

Il la fixa un instant de ses yeux attentifs.

- C'est normal.

- Non, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça.

- Nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout contrôler… murmura Remus d'une voix triste.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je suis loin d'être l'Auror parfaite et inébranlable que je voudrais.

Son regard ne quitta toujours pas son visage rougi et il se permit un fin sourire sans couleur.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ce qui fait un bon Auror c'est sa capacité d'abstraction et d'insensibilité ?

- Je me suis effondrée comme une enfant !

- C'était ta première mission… Et tu n'es Auror que depuis un an…

Elle était trop en colère pour remarquer le tutoiement soudain qu'il venait d'adopter.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je dois pouvoir réagir aussi bien qu'un Auror confirmé !

- Que fais-tu de l'expérience ? dit-il alors.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle préféra baisser la tête pour ne pas lui laisser voir la faiblesse qu'elle sentait tout autour d'elle.

- Nymphadora tu t'en demandes trop.

Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, la forçant à relever son regard et rencontrer celui amical et rassurant de Remus.

- Il faut bien se faire respecter, murmura faiblement la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer insensible pour cela Nymphadora. Nous te respectons pour ce que tu es et non pas pour ce que tu voudrais être.

Un sourire s'afficha enfin sur le visage pâle de Tonks qui hocha doucement la tête.

- Sirius avait raison, tu es quelqu'un de sage.

- Un peu trop peut-être… avoua-t-il en souriant.

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons passer un marché. Tu m'enseignes les ficelles du métier et moi je t'aide à te dérider un peu…

- J'ai besoin de me « dérider » ? s'étonna Lupin.

Seul un sourire lui répondit et après un bref regard de reconnaissance de la part de Nymphadora, ils transplanèrent.

---

- Je te jure ! Elle faisait au moins quarante centimètres ! insista Sirius, voyant bien que son ami ne le croyait pas.

- C'est impossible !

- Mais puisque je te le dis !

- Patmol, tu avais bu combien de verre ? demanda sagement Lupin en éloignant discrètement la bouteille de whisky posée entre eux.

- Aucun ! s'exclama Back en interrompant le geste de son ami pour se resservir.

Remus soupira tout en souriant et refusa de la main un nouveau verre. Il avait assez bu pour ce soir et Sirius aussi. Mais empêcher son ami de profiter du peu de "loisirs" possible dans cette affreuse maison était au dessus de sa volonté.

- Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi grande, dit posément Lupin.

- De quoi ? demanda alors une voix cristalline à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tonks ?! s'étonna Black en suivant des yeux sa cousine ôter sa veste et rejoindre Remus sur le canapé. Par Merlin, on t'a pas entendu arriver !

- Et alors ? répliqua Nymphadora en faisant apparaître un verre qu'elle remplit légèrement de whisky sous le regard surpris de Lupin.

- Comment tu as fait ? Le porte parapluie est toujours là pourtant ?! continua de se moquer Sirius.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et but rapidement son verre.

- Ca fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'apercevoir le coup d'œil toujours étonné de Remus. Je ne bois pas souvent hein !

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez… dit celui-ci en souriant.

- _Tu_fais ce que tu veux…

- Pardon ?

- On se tutoie non ? Après toutes les grandes aventures que nous avons vécues !

Nymphadora envoya un clin d'œil à Lupin qui sourit en hochant la tête.

- Alors, vous parliez de quoi avant que j'a…

Un bruit sourd résonna au rez-de-chaussée, immédiatement suivi de cris aigus.

- Nom de … ! se fâcha Sirius en se levant pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un Mondingus agité et visiblement paniqué qui entrait dans le salon.

- Dumbledore est ici ? demanda-t-il immédiatement sans préambule.

- Non, je crois qu'il est au Ministère… répondit Nymphadora.

- Je dois lui envoyer un message, il y a eu un problème… reprit précipitamment Mondingus en faisant apparaître un Patronus chargé de contacter le directeur de Poudlard.

- Quel genre de problème ? dit Remus en se levant du canapé.

- Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs.

- QUOI ?! rugit Sirius.

- Une malheureuse histoire… mais tout va bien ! Il est avec la vieille chouette ! expliqua rapidement le sorcier en reculant devant le visage menaçant de Black.

- Ce n'était pas toi qui devais le surveiller ?!

- Euh si mais… Vraiment, c'est une malheureuse histoire…

Sirius bondit furieusement contre Mondingus qui se recroquevilla contre le mur au papier jauni.

- Sirius enfin... Comprends-moi... murmura le sorcier sans parvenir à regarder Black dans les yeux.

- Te comprendre ?!

- Nous allons attendre Dumbledore, déclara Remus en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ca va chauffer pour Mondingus… commenta Nymphadora.

Désormais assis autour de la table de la cuisine, Lupin et la jeune femme attendaient patiemment que Dumbledore redescende et les avertisse de la situation. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que le sorcier était arrivé en trombe au quartier général, allant et venant, envoyant message sur message.

Remus hocha la tête en silence.

- A ton avis que va faire Dumbledore ? reprit la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas…

Ils eurent vite une réponse puisque le directeur de Poudlard revint dans la cuisine pour leur annoncer qu'Harry devait passer une audience au Ministère et qu'une garde rapprochée devrait aller chercher l'adolescent dans quelques jours.

- Combien de personnes ? demanda judicieusement Lupin.

- Environ une dizaine… Remus, je peux te charger de réunir les volontaires ?

- Bien sûr.

- Moi je veux venir ! s'exclama aussitôt Tonks avant de rougir légèrement devant le regard souriant de Dumbledore. Enfin si je peux…

- Bien sûr que tu peux, la rassura le vieux sorcier. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu éloigner la famille de Harry ?

- Pas de problème ! Je m'en occupe !

Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et disparut rapidement. Sirius arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, visiblement toujours en colère.

- Où est Mondingus ? demanda Remus à celui-ci.

- Je l'ai noyé dans le verre de whisky.

- Sirius…

- Parti, soupira Black. Il a fui comme un…

- On a compris ! éluda joyeusement Tonks.

Tous trois discutèrent longuement de la situation autour de la table de la cuisine avant que la jeune femme ne se lève.

- Je vais vous laisser… Je travaille demain…

- Pauvre enfant, se moqua Sirius.

- N'est ce pas ?

Un rugissement lointain se fit entendre.

- Mince, j'ai oublié de nourrir Buck ! S'exclama Black en se levant à son tour.

- Molly a laissé des restes pour lui là... indiqua Tonks en désignant un sac au contenu douteux posé sur l'évier.

- Génial, il va être ravi ! Dit Sirius en saisissant le sac. Son plat préféré... Des... de la viande suspecte... Ca change !

Il disparut dans l'escalier dans un sourire et Nymphadora remit sa veste.

- Bon et bien Remus à bientôt ! dit celle-ci en ouvrant la porte.

- A bientôt Nymphadora.

Aussitôt l'interpellée émit un soupir excédé.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'évertues à m'appeler comme ça ?

- Parce que c'est ton nom…

- C'est faux, mon nom c'est Tonks.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise… sourit Lupin.

- Tu as de la chance d'être aussi gentil ! capitula la jeune femme après un silence.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Nymphadora en souriant avant de quitter la cuisine dans un bref salut de la main.

---

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Remus Lupin quitta son ami dans le hall également plongé dans l'obscurité complète et le silence pesant de la vieille maison. Sirius murmura un « bonne chance » peu joyeux et referma la lourde porte derrière lui.

Le loup garou soupira et fit glisser son regard ambré autour. Au loin, une main sortie de nulle part sembla se lever vers lui et il se dirigea lentement vers l'angle de la rue.

- Remus ! Te voilà en fin ! s'exclama Nymphadora en lui souriant.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il en disparaissant également sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Ba je venais de transplaner quand j'ai croisé Alastor, expliqua la jeune femme en désignant quelque chose derrière elle.

Lupin découvrit alors plusieurs personnes de la garde rapprochée qu'il avait réunie dont Fol Œil qui émit un grognement indistinct en signe de bonsoir.

- Et on s'est dit que c'était un bon endroit pour se réunir ! ajouta Tonks en souriant toujours à Remus qui aperçut alors des balais dissimulés en partie par des buissons un peu plus loin.

- Mouais, _tu_t'es dis, déclara alors Maugrey en se rapprochant de Lupin et elle.

- Tu as éteint tous les réverbères et il n'y a pas un chat dans ce quartier abandonné, se défendit aussitôt cette dernière. De plus, on allait pas décoller de la cuisine de Sirius quand même !

Le sorcier grogna à nouveau, signe qu'il ne trouvait pas d'arguments pour combattre ceux de Nymphadora qui continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux vifs et sûrs d'eux. Alastor repartit parler avec les autres, les laissant seuls.

- ... Et puis je me suis aussi dit que Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'assister à notre départ, continua Tonks à Remus.

Celui-ci approuva de la tête en se rappelant le ton morne de son ami lorsqu'il avait dû le laisse partir pour rester seul dans la désagréable maison.

- Tu te dis beaucoup de choses, sourit Lupin.

- N'est ce pas ? Si tu savais tout ce je peux penser en un quart de seconde ! C'est surprenant parfois... !

Remus sourit doucement.

- Ca va les chevilles ? s'amusa-t-il à répliquer d'une voix souriante qu'il ne revêtait que rarement.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et se défendit aussitôt.

- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je…

- Je sais, la coupa gentiment Lupin.

Nymphadora baissa la tête, habituée à voir son nouveau collègue écourter les conversations. Remus Lupin n'était pas quelqu'un de très "causant", elle s'y était habituée, s'amusant parfois à le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'en finir ou de disparaître dans un coin de la maison à la recherche d'elle ne savait quel livre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'évertuait à rester à l'écart, sans rien dire, pour se contenter d'observer.

Il était de nature solitaire et silencieuse et il était un ami fidèle, voilà ce qu'elle aurait pu dire de Remus Lupin si on lui avait demandé de le résumer.

Très différente de lui dans certains points - voire bon nombre comme le faisait souvent remarquer son cousin en souriant - la jeune femme s'intéressait cependant beaucoup à cet homme étrange. Avec lui, elle se sentait respectée, rassurée et surtout, elle se sentait femme. Ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas lorsqu'elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une assemblée de sorciers et sorcières d'âges mûrs comme Albus Dumbledore ou Minerva McGonagall. Etant la plus jeune, elle se sentait intimidée et n'osait que rarement discuter ou contester un avis qu'elle pouvait entendre… Avec l'Ordre, la jeune femme voulait en premier lieu aider, se sentir utile. Avec Remus Lupin, elle voulait parler, apprendre, comprendre. Toute sa curiosité semblait s'être dirigée vers cette nouvelle connaissance, amie de Sirius et pourtant si différente de son cousin également.

Elle voulait le connaître.

- Qui attendons-nous encore ? demanda Remus en tentant de discerner les visages derrière eux.

- Dedalus et Kingsley ! répondit aussitôt Nymphadora. D'ailleurs je crois que l'un d'eux arrive ! rajouta-t-elle alors qu'un « crac » se faisait entendre non loin de là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la garde rapprochée se retrouva au complet et tous se réunirent autour d'Alastor qui prodiguait les consignes habituelles de sécurité.

- Pas d'arrêt. Tourner régulièrement. Faites attention aux…

- Aux oiseaux oui oui on sait ! le coupa joyeusement Tonks qui adorait taquiner Fol Œil.

Ce dernier lui lança probablement un regard noir dans la nuit et il préféra éluder son discours.

- Prenez vos balais !

Les uns après les autres, les sorciers ramassèrent le balai qu'ils avaient pris soin de prendre avec eux, Nymphadora ayant pris le sien elle se dirigea vers Remus qui était resté à l'écart.

- Tiens ! C'est pour toi ! dit-elle en lui tendant un balai. Il est à ma mère, elle me l'a prêté pour la soirée… Tu verras, on est très à l'aise dessus !

- Merci… murmura Lupin en prenant rapidement l'objet, heureux que la jeune femme ne puisse pas apercevoir ses joues rougir par la gêne.

Devant eux, Maugrey organisait la garde qui se tenait prête à partir à son signal.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée… eut besoin d'ajouter Remus.

- Sirius m'a dit que tu n'en avais pas et ceux de sa famille ont l'air légèrement ensorcelé alors... répondit simplement Tonks en agrippant le manche du sien.

Fol Œil émit enfin un grognement et les premiers sorciers s'envolèrent.

Remus se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Nymphadora dont le sourire amical se devinait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Merci… répéta-t-il faiblement, croisant le regard brillant de la jeune femme avant de s'envoler à son tour, celle-ci à ses côtés.

---

En partie dissimulée par la cheminée, Nymphadora observait d'un regard vague l'assemblée autour d'elle, elle avait donné à ses cheveux une teinte rouge vive, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, mais son coeur n'y était pas. Seuls les souvenirs de la nuit précédentes occupaient ses pensées et Ron et son nouveau balai n'étaient pas parvenus à les dissiper.

Elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable.

- Tonks ? appela une voix douce derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa le regard inquiet de Remus Lupin. C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'appelait pas par son prénom.

- Tiens, salut ! Répondit-elle en replongeant son nez dans le verre qu'elle tenait.

- Ca va ?

- Oui et toi ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et reprit d'un ton hésitant.

- Tu aurais peut-être dû rester chez toi...

Ses yeux noirs glissèrent contre les siens et fuyants elle sentit le malaise dont il était victime. Son habituel détachement l'empêchait d'aller plus loin pendant que son nouveau souci pour elle lui demandait de quérir d'autres informations rassurantes.

- Non, répondit-elle finalement en lui épargnant son regard dans le sien, je suis mieux là, et puis c'est important cette fête... Si j'avais été élue préfète, j'aurai bien aimé que tout le monde vienne admirer mon bel insigne, ça aurait été un tel événement...

Nymphadora sourit doucement à Remus qui parut aussitôt soulagé de la voir si "bien", c'était exactement la réponse qu'il attendait. Il aurait été encore plus inquiet de voir son amie se murer dans le silence et l'isolement.

- Des nouvelles de Sturgis ? Questionna alors la voix cristalline devenue plus fébrile.

- Non, répondit-il en retenant son souffle.

Tonks rouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais un encerclant « A Ron et à Hermione » tonna soudainement et tous deux durent interrompre leur discussion pour soulever leurs verres aux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor. Le regard de Remus se reposait pourtant sur Nymphadora qui souriait – faiblement le remarqua-t-il - à l'assemblée.

- Dumbledore s'en occupe... murmura alors Lupin quand les petits groupes se furent reformés et qu'ils retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls près de l'ancestrale cheminée.

- Dumbledore ne pourra pas faire grand chose... Pris en flagrant délit au département des mystères...

- Il fera tout ce qu'il pourra, déclara Remus plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité avant de tomber son regard vers le sol.

Il entendit la jeune Auror respirer profondément avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais bien que c'est en faisant ce qu'il pourra que l'Ordre sera réellement menacé... Si Dumbledore s'intéresse trop à cette histoire, le ministère le fera aussi.

Lupin acquiesça d'un silence pesant qui valait mieux que tout autre mot. Il aperçut soudain une vieille photographie du premier Ordre du Phénix voyager et se sentit soudain très seul. Combien étaient morts depuis ? Combien le seraient bientôt ?

- Ca aurait pu être moi... souffla Tonks à côté de lui, les doigts serrés autour de son verre désormais vide.

Les yeux ambrés se détachèrent de la photographie pour revenir vers le visage fin et livide auprès de lui. Il patienta silencieusement, son attention tournée à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

- J'étais partie faire une ronde... Ils avaient dû rentrer avant car je ne les ai pas vus... Ils l'ont retrouvé... Je me suis cachée...

- Tu as bien fait, l'interrompit-il.

Elle soupira.

- Je sais, mais...

Les mots ne venaient plus aussi facilement.

- ... Ca aurait pu être moi...

Oui. Si c'était Sturgis Pordmore qui avait fait cette ronde. Si elle ne s'était pas cachée...

Si.

- Il va aller à Azkaban ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Oui, probablement.

Quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau silence ?

- Ne pense pas à tout ça, lui conseilla-t-il faute de mieux.

- Oui... murmura-t-elle doucement en le remerciant d'un demi-sourire.

Mais il sentait encore la peur de la nuit passée dans ses yeux sombres et il la prit silencieusement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte amicale simple mais bien meilleure que de beaux discours.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir, dit Lupin en regardant les cheveux rouges tomates contre son pull.

- Tu as raison, répondit Nymphadora en se dégageant.

Elle allait finir par une habituelle boutade mais elle préféra se contenter d'un sourire et d'un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir obscur.

- Lunard mon vieux, qu'est ce que tu fiches tout seul dans ton coin ?! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas te dégoter une jolie fille ? clama au loin Sirius.

---

- Je dois lui parler, insista Sirius face aux regards toujours suspicieux tournés vers lui.

- Non Sirius, encore une fois je ne pense pas que...

- Molly, ce n'est pas ton fils, répliqua froidement Black dans une ritournelle acide.

- Ni le tiens, souffla Mrs Weasley de sa voix fine et sèche.

Face à elle, Remus ferma les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

- Molly a raison Sirius, c'est dangereux.

- Pas plus que de ne rien dire, Harry a besoin de moi !

Molly émit un bruit indistinct et préféra se lever de table pour aller retourner les côtes d'agneau.

- Sirius, tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Tu risques gros et Harry aussi, intervint Nymphadora assise auprès de Lupin.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis n'est ce pas ? Dit aussitôt ce dernier à son ami d'un ton posé.

Black soupira profondément tout en se levant pour quitter la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Remus le suivit de ses yeux fatigués avant de revenir sur sa tasse de thé qu'il n'avait pas touchée.

- Il va le faire quand même hein ? Demanda Tonks.

Il acquiesca de la tête, elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Un peu plus loin, Mrs Weasley affichait un visage inquiet qui n'échappa pas au loup-garou.

- Tout va bien se passer Molly.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser quand Sirius était là... marmonna-t-elle en s'attaquant aux pommes de terre.

- Je n'allais pas l'encourager, tu le sais très bien.

- Non, mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Nymphadora lança un coup d'oeil étonné à Molly, peu habituée à l'entendre parler aussi froidement à Lupin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce ton sec mais la jeune femme se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

- Remus ne peut pas toujours raisonner Sirius...

- C'est son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, répliqua Mrs Weasley.

- Mais ce n'est pas une...

- Merci Nymphadora. Molly a compris.

Tonks lança un regard surpris à Remus qui gardait un visage fermé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les yeux ambrés lui imposèrent un silence qu'elle tint, sans comprendre.

- Lupin se leva lentement de sa chaise et quitta la pièce et, prenant ce geste comme une invitation, la jeune femme le suivit.

- Pourquoi tu... commença-t-elle aussitôt.

- Molly est inquiète pour Harry, la coupa Remus alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du couloir, assez loin du tableau de Mrs Black pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle a peur que Sirius ne le mette en danger en tentant de le contacter.

- Nous avons tous peur ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te parler comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas sa réaction... Tu n'es pas le père de Sirius enfin !

Lupin sourit doucement à Nymphadora.

- Elle pense que j'ai une plus grande influence sur lui que tout autre.

- Elle a probablement raison mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va t'écouter tout le temps !

- En effet... sourit à nouveau Remus. Mais elle trouve également que je n'ai pas assez insisté.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire d'autre... L'enfermer dans un placard peut-être ?

Le loup-garou retint un rire et soupira.

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il. Elle sait que je ne voulais pas vraiment insister...

Les yeux de Tonks l'interrogèrent et il poursuivit.

- Comme elle l'a dit, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Oui mais justement tu ne veux pas qu'il...

- Se sente une nouvelle fois inutile ? Finit-il pour elle. Nymphadora, je ne suis pas la personne la plus à même pour empêcher Sirius de faire ce dont il a envie... Je ne peux pas faire ça... C'est mon ami.

La jeune femme fut touchée de la douceur avec laquelle il avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Il semblait s'excuser silencieusement de son simple regard immobile sur son visage fin.

Mais il n'y avait pas à s'excuser.

---

Nymphadora leva les yeux sur la pleine lune naissante qui tentait doucement de prendre sa place dans le ciel couchant de ce début de soirée. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau frappé par le vent et chercha l'immeuble sans parvenir à effacer de sa mémoire les dernières paroles de Sirius.

- _Il va te renvoyer direct d'où tu viens, crois-moi. Il sera d'une humeur de chien !_

- _De loup-garou tu veux dire ?_

- _Tonks, n'insiste pas._

- _Je veux y aller !_

- _Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison._

_Elle le fixa un instant, interdite. Entendre Sirius Black parler de « raison » avait une sonorité étrange._

- _Pourquoi il n'est pas resté ici ? Préféra-t-elle dévier._

- _Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille._

- _Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit comme ça... ?_

- _C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille. _

Elle stoppa net devant le bâtiment grisâtre et chercha un interphone. N'en trouvant pas, elle poussa tout simplement la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Risquant un coup d'oeil dans l'escalier qui lui faisait face, la jeune femme frissonna d'appréhension mais grimpa néanmoins les marches d'un pas sûr.

Elle était parvenue à venir jusqu'ici, elle n'allait pas repartir sans l'avoir vu.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au dernier étage de l'immeuble, elle frappa doucement à l'unique porte du pallier, priant pour qu'il ouvre. Ce qu'il fit à son grand soulagement.

- Nymphadora ? S'étonna Remus Lupin dont la silhouette se dessinait dans l'ombre de l'embrasure.

- Salut ! Dit Tonks d'une voix fragile.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu...

- Sirius m'a dit où tu habitais, préféra-t-elle le couper. Je peux entrer... ?

Il hésita.

- Je ne resterai pas longtemps, murmura-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, lui faisant par là comprendre qu'elle "savait".

- Bien, céda-t-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

La jeune femme entra rapidement, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas opposé plus de résistance. L'appartement était plongé dans une obscurité pesante mais elle n'osa pas allumer, laissant simplement son regard curieux deviner la présence des rares meubles de la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Nymphadora ne fit aucun commentaire et sourit à son ami, resté en retrait près de la porte.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, n'ayant trouvé pas d'autre meilleure approche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle résista à la vague de froid qui la saisit en entendant le ton sec de Remus, se répétant intérieurement qu'il n'était que sur la réserve et qu'il ne cherchait nullement à se montrer agressif. Il tentait simplement de la faire partir.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait partir.

- Je... m'inquiétais...

- Pour moi ? Ne put-il se retenir de dire.

- Et bien oui, pour toi.

Il la regarda longuement, ses yeux étudiant son visage fin relevé vers lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas, je vais bien, déclara Lupin au bout d'un instant.

- Oui je sais, mais... Je voulais quand même passer. Pour te dire que je suis là.

Nymphadora vit son regard s'adoucir et l'esquisse d'un sourire lui apparut dans la pénombre.

- Ca me touche beaucoup Nymphadora, merci.

La jeune femme resta pantoise sous cet aveu si simple et ne reprit la parole qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester chez Sirius ?

- Parce que c'est ici que j'habite.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu dors souvent là-bas, pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux. Viens avec moi, on rentre ensemble !

- N'insiste pas Nymphadora, si tu es venue dans ce but, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

Si ça n'avait pas été Remus Lupin, elle aurait pris cette phrase comme une gifle en plein visage.

- De toute façon, il faudra que je reparte.

Elle le vit ciller et elle soupira.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Remus, je comprends que ma présence te dérange et je ne veux pas t'importuner.

- À nouveau, un léger sourire...

- Tu ne m'importunes pas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Ce soir si, dit-elle simplement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas répondre et préféra lui désigner le canapé miteux derrière eux. Ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre en silence.

- Du thé ? Proposa-t-il alors.

- Non merci, sourit-elle.

Son regard se posa sur les rideaux rapiécés qui reposaient contre les carreaux poussiéreux, ne laissant filtrer qu'une lumière légère et froide.

Les yeux de Lupin avaient suivi les siens.

- Je suis désolé de te recevoir dans le noir mais la lumière me dérange un peu, s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure, sa main crispée sur l'accoudoir.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça, ça fait plus intime.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris et elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

- D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu attendais quelqu'un... ?

Remus laissa échapper un rire qui sonna faux.

- Moi ? Ce soir ? Voyons Nymphadora...

- Ba quoi ? Sourit-elle, rassurée par son visage détendu. Je sais pas moi... Peut-être que...

- Que quoi ? Qu'il y a des femmes assez stupides pour venir passer la soirée avec un loup-garou sous l'effet de la potion tue-loup ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la jeune femme bougea légèrement sur le canapé, déstabilisée par sa franchise.

- Non je veux dire, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait voulu être avec toi pour...

- Pour ? Murmura-t-il, visiblement impatient d'entendre la raison qu'il ne voyait pas mais que elle semblait avoir trouvée.

- Et bien pour te tenir compagnie, pour... pour t'aider... pour... prendre soin de toi...

Tonks sentit son regard immobile sur son visage et elle eut la désagréable impression de sentir fouillée. Comme s'il cherchait à voir un signe d'animosité ou de moquerie. Comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir que du mauvais ce soir dans ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

- Non, il n'y a personne pour faire ça.

Sa voix était rauque, grave, soulignée d'un regret qu'il n'avait pu lui cacher. Elle le regardait, incapable de se détacher de ses yeux si pâles soudainement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma... Elle ne trouvait plus les mots.

- Si, il y a moi, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Et elle sentit dans ses yeux, comme une lueur triste indiquant qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas en elle...

- Je pourrai rester si tu veux... proposa-t-elle.

- Non.

- Mais...

- Nymphadora tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Qui voudrait rester avec un loup garou, même inoffensif ?

- Et bien moi, et Sirius, et...

- Non Nymphadora, je ne vais pas vous infliger ça.

- Mais tu ne nous infliges rien ! S'emporta-t-elle, plus vexée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu de le voir refuser sa présence. C'est nous qui choisissons de... On veut être avec toi !

- Il y a bien mieux à faire que de me tenir compagnie, sourit-il.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, ce ton qu'il employait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce dont elle avait envie et ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Les amis se... commença-t-elle,calmement.

- Les amis respectent leurs choix respectifs...

Sa voix était douce, il lui souriait.

- Mais je respecte ton choix ! Je veux juste... Le monde change tu sais ? On rencontre des gens... Qui pensent différemment des autres... Et on change à notre tour...

La jeune femme sentait son discours embrouillé et désarticulé mais lui, ne semblait pas le voir ainsi. Il semblait avoir très bien compris où elle venait en venir.

- Je veux être seul Nymphadora, même si je sais que Sirius...

- Et moi !

- ... Et toi, préférez me voir avec vous.

- Mais... protesta-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle allait invoquer cette fois.

- Tout va bien, Nymphadora, ce n'est pas la première fois... murmura-t-il dans un énième sourire sans chaleur, presque d'excuse.

- Bien... dit-elle faiblement, incapable de chercher à briser les barrières qu'il établissait ce soir entre lui et les autres.

Elle n'osait pas contredire ses choix. Elle le respectait trop.

La jeune femme se leva du canapé. Il était temps de partir.

- Alors je vais te laisser, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Remus se leva à son tour pour la raccompagner et ouvrit la porte

Mais elle se retourna une dernière fois pour le prendre dans ses bras fins. Il sourit contre sa joue et la laissa s'écarter au bout d'un instant.

- On se voit demain, murmura-t-elle avant de descendre l'escalier sombre.

---

- Et là-bas c'est ma chambre, enfin la porte. Seuls ceux qui l'ont mérité y entrent... dit malicieusement Tonks en désignant le fond du couloir de la main.

- Je vois...

- Donne ton manteau je vais le poser quelque part !

- Si tu trouves une place...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant le sourire de Lupin.

- Dis donc, on ne critique pas mon organisation !

- Ta désorganisation tu veux dire ? Rajouta Remus en riant.

Nymphadora secoua la tête tout en se forçant à ne pas rire à son tour et posa le manteau sur le dos du canapé, au milieu des vêtements fraîchement lavés qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger.

Ou l'envie, peut-être.

- C'est gentil de passer, remercia-t-elle enfin alors qu'elle lui désignait le fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit.

- Sirius m'a donné ton adresse... s'excusa-t-il.

- Il a bien fait ! S'exclama Tonks en faisant apparaître deux verres de bière-au-beurre dont un alla directement se loger dans la main du loup-garou. Comment ça va ? On ne s'est pas vu cette semaine. J'étais en mission.

- De toute façon je ne l'ai pas passée chez Sirius.

- Ah oui ?

- C'était la Pleine Lune... Le week end dernier... expliqua-t-il vaguement.

Le regard attentif de la jeune femme se posa aussitôt sur son visage pâle et ses yeux fatigués.

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il, anticipant sa question.

- Tu aurais dû le dire, je serai passée.

- Nymphadora...

Elle était prête à tenter de le convaincre une nouvelle fois d'accepter son aide et sa présence mais Remus semblait si épuisé qu'elle préféra changer de conversation.

- Tu fais quelque chose pour Noël ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Nymphadora le regarda, surprise par le manque d'intérêt qui émana de lui. En ce qui la concernait, les fêtes de fin d'année la mettaient toujours dans un état d'allégresse sans limite, et elle passait le plus clair des semaines précédant le réveillon à s'émerveiller des illuminations et à penser aux cadeaux qu'elle allait offrir et bien sûr, à ceux qu'elle espérait bien recevoir.

- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer la soirée au QG, avec Sirius !

- Ca serait une bonne idée, avoua-t-il dans un sourire, mais tu ne préfères pas aller passer les fêtes dans ta famille ?

- Ma famille a profité de moi pendant les vingt deux années précédentes je crois qu'ils pourront bien se passer de moi pour une fois ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en finissant sa bière-au-beurre.

- Mais tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Je crains fort que Sirius et moi ne soyons d'aussi bonne compagnie...

- Tu plaisantes ? J'adore regarder Sirius te provoquer ! C'est mon passe temps favori !

Et la jeune femme se mit à rire sous le regard touché de Remus.

- Bon alors dans ce cas... capitula ce dernier en souriant.

- Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda Tonks pour la forme. Peut-être que tu envisageais de faire la bringue avec Sirius et d'inviter tes filles dévêtues ?

Lupin avala de travers la gorgé de bière-au-beurre qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Enfin Nymphadora, tu m'imagines faire ce genre de choses ?! S'exclama-t-il une fois sa toux calmée.

- Ba non, c'est vrai mais bon... Ça aurait pu quand même ! Après tout Sirius n'a pas dû voir de femmes depuis un bon moment et...

- Et moi non plus ? Murmura-t-il dans un sourire faible.

- Non je... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... pâlit Tonks.

- Je sais, la rassura-t-il rapidement d'un ton léger.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme n'avait plus envie de rire, elle percevait trop la vague de froid qui venait de le recouvrir soudainement, inconsciemment.

Elle glissa de l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise et se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux posés sur son visage fermé et tourné vers le sol.

- Remus, tu pourrais être moins seul, murmura-t-elle.

Il leva son regard vers elle, et elle sentit une impression de tristesse l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à dire ça mais elle avait visé juste.

- Sirius serait ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui dans cette maison qu'il déteste, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse, face à lui.

- Nymphadora... soupira-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas venu habituer avec lui, tu dois sûrement avoir de très bonnes raisons mais est ce que tu y as au moins pensé ?

- Bien sûr...

- Je ne pense pas moi, sinon tu aurais décidé d'emménager au QG.

Le regard de Lupin qui s'était une nouvelle fois accroché à la moquette revint sur elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférai être seul, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Simplement les soirs de Pleine Lune, Remus... Une fois par mois ! Il y a tellement de pièces,tu pourrais facilement t'isoler si c'est ce que tu veux...

- C'est non Nymphadora.

Ses yeux continuaient de la supplier silencieusement d'abandonner.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle échouerait une nouvelle fois, quand Remus Lupin avait décidé quelque chose... Mais l'isolement qu'il s'infligeait... Elle ne le supportait pas. C'était comme ça, c'était en elle, elle en souffrait.

- Et chez moi... ? proposa Tonks en sachant déjà la réponse à cette proposition.

- Nymphadora pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Demanda-t-il avec une sincère incompréhension.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai bien conscience que je te choque avec mes propositions si irraisonnées mais je veux juste t'aider !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide...

- Tu vas me faire croire que quelqu'un qui se cloître chez lui, qui évite le contact avec les autres et qui passe son temps dans le silence n'a pas besoin d'aide ?

- Nymphadora je suis un loup-garou ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement avec de la colère dans le regard, et du reproche envers elle pour l'avoir conduit à dire des mots si honteux.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières, sentant des larmes indistinctes la piquer. Il semblait tellement souffrir... sans même s'en rendre compte... Cela lui semblait tellement normal...

- Non tu es un homme qui refuse d'être aimé !

Ca y est. Elle pleurait devant lui. Et il la regardait avec ébahissement.

C'était lui qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que tu es un poids pour nous ? Qu'on te donne notre amitié par force, par pitié ? Continua-t-elle.

Son regard s'assombrit. Elle venait de comprendre.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas eu l'occasion d'avoir des gens autour de toi avant mais c'est terminé. Sirius est revenu, l'Ordre est revenu... Et moi je suis là ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme avant, t'enfermer dans ton donjon en espérant qu'on t'oublie ! Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi Remus !

Il y en a même qui tombent amoureux.

_**À suivre**_


	2. 2ème partie

_Et voici la suite de la première partie ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai pris mon temps pour faire quelque chose de potable _

- Tu as raison... Excuse-moi, céda-t-il après un instant.

Il plongea un regard désolé dans le sien et la jeune femme hocha mécaniquement la tête, perdue dans une nouvelle pensée.

_Je suis amoureuse de lui._

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Remus, celui-ci restait trop bouleversé par les derniers mots échangés pour lire la nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Tonks qui, pour cacher son trouble, se mit à se resservir un verre qu'elle vida rapidement.

- Non, toi, excuse-moi. Je... je m'occupe peut-être un peu trop de ce qui ne me regarde pas... balbutia-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il baissa la tête, soudainement désireux de la voir à nouveau lui sourire.

- « Peut-être » mais c'est une bonne chose... dit alors Lupin.

- Tu crois ?

- Il faut bien que je perde un jour ou l'autre mes vieilles habitudes d'ermites, sourit-il franchement en la voyant lui refaire face.

- Oui ! Et je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce cas difficile ! S'exclama Nymphadora qui visiblement avait repris son humeur joyeuse du début de leur entrevue.

- C'est un sacré défi !

Il ne perçut pas la gêne soudaine de la jeune femme qui sentit en elle un désagréable frisson la parcourir.

Oui, c'était un sacré défi.

Muée par un courage instinctif, Tonks ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée par l'ombre argentée d'un phénix qui pénétrait dans le petit appartement. Tout deux observèrent avec inquiétude le patronus de Dumbledore annoncer une nouvelle qui ne pouvait probablement être que mauvaise vu l'heure tardive.

_- Arthur Weasley a été grièvement blessé lors de sa mission par Nagini, il a été transporté à Sainte Mangouste. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Tonks pourras-tu emmener Harry et sa famille le voir demain matin avec Alastor ?_

Remus et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard vacillant et la jeune femme s'empressa de confirmer sa disponibilité pour le lendemain matin.

Le patronus disparut dans un éclair d'argent et laissa un voile sombre s'abattre sur les deux amis, bouleversés par la nouvelle.

Enfin, Tonks parvint à parler, le silence lui devenant insupportable.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Dumbledore a dit que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, répondit Remus d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui mais... ce serpent... c'est celui de... Il ne doit pas être comme les autres...

- Je suis sûr qu'on s'occupe très bien de lui.

Cela, la jeune femme le savait parfaitement mais l'entendre dire de vive voix, par un autre qu'elle-même, rendait la chose plus vraie. Plus rassurante.

Et en même temps que ses pensées partaient vers Molly et les enfants, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir encore cette boule au creux de l'estomac qu'il lui rappelait silencieusement ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

Et qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire...

Ce n'était plus le moment. Il n'y avait plus d'envie.

Il y avait des choses, bien plus importantes.

- Je vais y aller, tu... tu dois te lever tôt demain... Je suppose que vous partirez dès que possible, murmura Lupin pour la sortir doucement de sa torpeur.

Nymphadora releva la tête, les yeux encore hagards et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte, Remus sur ses talons.

- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui oui, je vais aller me coucher tout de suite... Après tout ça... une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien, déclara-t-elle en tentant de lui sourire.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre le « tout ça », comme il ne chercha pas à s'assurer que ce sourire n'était pas faux.

Il n'avait pas encore appris à la comprendre, à lire derrière les mots et les expressions de son visage.

Il ne savait pas encore.

- Bon... Si tu as besoin de moi...

- Je sais, tu es là.

Elle plongea ses yeux brouillés dans les siens et il la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de partir dans le couloir. Rassuré.

Cette nuit là, elle ne dormit pas.

---

Remus salua l'homme allongé en face de lui d'un sourire qu'il voulut encourageant et passa devant les Weasley pour rejoindre la sortie. Il abandonna la poignée le visage livide et resta un bon moment face à la porte, tentant de calmer le malaise qui le saisissait en respirant profondément avant de finir par s'éloigner à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où attendre les autres. Une silhouette aux cheveux roses sortit d'une autre chambre alors qu'il traversait le couloir et il stoppa net.

- Nymphadora ? Chuchota-t-il incertain.

L'inconnue se retourna aussitôt et sourit à Lupin.

- Ah Remus ! Justement, je te cherchais ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement.

- Ah ? Demanda-t-il étonné alors qu'il remarquait le paquet que tenait fermement Tonks contre sa poitrine.

- Oui, on m'a dit que c'était toi qui étais d'escorte aujourd'hui... Ca va ?

Ses yeux d'un rose troublant jugeaient la pâleur de ses traits et il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

- Moui et toi ?

- Très bien merci...

Elle sembla hésiter un moment à dire quelque chose puis finalement désigna les bancs derrière eux.

- Tu viens ? On sera mieux assis !

Hochant la tête, il la suivit docilement alors que l'impression d'oppression qui ne le quittait pas depuis son entrevue disparaissait lentement et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Tonks fit apparaître deux verres de jus de citrouille et en tendit un à Remus qui la remercia d'un sourire. Le liquide fruité lui fit du bien et il reprit doucement des couleurs alors qu'à nouveau les yeux de la jeune femme observaient attentivement son visage.

Il détourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Mr Weasley.

- Comment va Arthur ? Demanda Tonks à côté de lui.

- Bien, il devrait sortir très bientôt.

- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle... murmura Nymphadora d'une voix devenue plus terne.

Il revint vers son visage et remarqua que celui-ci avait perdu sa couleur rosée habituelle.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je suis venue rendre visite à une amie Auror... Une mission qui a mal tournée...

­- Je suis désolé... Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, elle se remet... Elle aurait aimé être sortie pour Noël mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ses parents sont des Moldus, et ils habitent loin alors... Je n'allais pas la laisser seule le 25 décembre.

­- Je comprends, sourit doucement Remus.

Il l'observa un moment, touché par sa tristesse inhabituelle et eut soudain l'impression d'avoir encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de la jeune femme.

- Et puis je me suis dit que je pourrai te donner mon cadeau ! S'exclama alors Nymphadora qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Lupin sentit aussitôt ses joues s'embraser.

- Mon cadeau ? Balbutia-t-il en découvrant enfin l'origine de la présence du paquet dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Et bien oui ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui Remus ! Lui rappela-t-elle en souriant encore plus devant sa brusque amnésie.

- Oui mais... je... Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi moi... murmura-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle, tu me fais le cadeau de ton amitié, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Lupin sourit.

- Pourquoi rose ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en désignant ses cheveux courts de ses yeux ambrés.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit encore plus, appréciant sa répartie et le clin d'œil malicieux qu'elle lui lança.

- Allez, tiens, ouvre-le, tu le dévores des yeux... enchaîna la jeune femme en lui donnant son paquet.

- Je ne le dévore pas des yeux... murmura-t-il alors qu'il saisissait le cadeau de ses mains tremblantes.

Tonks préféra ne pas répondre, continuant de lui sourire d'un air entendu alors qu'il ouvrait enfin ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

« Nymphadora... Tu n'aurais pas dû... » surgit rapidement dans le couloir comme elle s'y était attendue.

- Remus, ce n'est qu'un pull... répondit-elle aussitôt, ayant déjà préparé sa réplique.

Mais quand elle croisa le regard touché du loup-garou, il lui apparut très clairement que c'était bien plus qu'un simple pull.

- Merci, parvint-il tout juste à dire en ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux du vêtement posé sur ses genoux.

- J'espère que la couleur te plaît...

- J'aime beaucoup le violet.

Elle sourit.

- Comme ça tu pourras penser à moi quand tu le porteras... J'ai préféré t'épargner le rose...

- Merci, dit-il encore, incapable d'autre chose.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire joyeux alors qu'il repliait précautionneusement le papier autour du pull.

- Je suis désolé vraiment je... J'aurai aimé avoir quelque chose à t'offrir je...

Elle posa une main sur son bras pour le faire taire et pencha son joli visage vers lui.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de le porter... l'entendit-il chuchoter.

- Bien sûr... lui assura-t-il aussitôt.

- Non Remus, je veux dire _vraiment_ le porter.

Tonks le fixait de ses yeux clairs et il préféra baisser la tête.

- Je sais que tu adores jouer le rôle de martyr mais ce n'est qu'un pull et il sera beaucoup mieux sur toi que dans une armoire.

Lupin n'eut pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir que derrière cette phrase lancée d'un ton badin se cachait une réelle volonté d'acceptation.

Cédant enfin, il releva la tête et lui sourit.

- D'accord.

- Parfait, déclara-t-elle dans un vif hochement de tête avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce, et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? S'étonna-t-il, perturbé de la voir si rapidement redevenir sérieuse.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure... lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oh je...

Il croisa son regard attentif.

- Je suis allé parler au loup-garou qui occupe la chambre d'Arthur.

- Oh... Et comment va-t-il ?

- Bien. Enfin... aussi bien que ça peut aller...

- Oui, je m'en doute. Il n'avait pas de visite ?

- Non. Visiblement... personne ne souhaitait passer Noël avec lui.

Il baissa la tête pour ne pas voir les yeux vifs de Nymphadora revenir sur son visage fermé.

- Le pauvre, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Lupin ne répondit pas, préférant continuer d'observer les carreaux réguliers du carrelage sous leurs pieds.

- Je suis sûre que ta visite lui a fait du bien, reprit Tonks.

- Justement, je ne pense pas non... objecta-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est persuadé que sa vie est terminée.

Ignorer Nymphadora plus longtemps lui sembla soudain impossible et il chercha son regard rassurant.

- Mais il a tort, dit-elle simplement incapable de revêtir le sourire réconfortant qu'il aurait aimé apercevoir. Il... Tu lui as dis n'est ce pas ?

Il ne connaissait pas cette urgence nouvelle dans sa voix.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu as fait, comment tu vis... Que tu es heureux !

- J'ai essayé Nymphadora mais je ne pense pas l'avoir convaincu, répondit enfin Remus au bout d'un instant.

- Quoi ? Mais...

Une porte s'ouvrit au loin et ils aperçurent Mme Weasley sortir de la chambre de son mari. Remus saisit son cadeau et se leva, suivit de Tonks qui le regardait toujours de ses yeux interrogateurs.

- Je n'allais pas lui mentir Nymphadora. La vie pour un loup-garou n'est pas facile.

- Bien sûr mais... Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas être heureux et... et vivre...

- Non, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant il ne voit que le négatif. Et c'est normal. Il lui faudra du temps pour le comprendre...

Son regard tomba sur le pull qu'il tenait contre lui.

- ... Et profiter des cadeaux qu'on peut lui offrir ? Termina pour lui la jeune femme.

Remus répondit par un sourire et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Derrière eux, Molly demandait aux jumeaux ce qu'ils cachaient sous leurs manteaux.

- Au revoir Nymphadora, prends soin de toi, dit Remus.

- J'essaierai !

Elle resta immobile devant lui un instant puis il sentit un baiser rapide passer sur sa joue avant de la voir disparaître dans l'escalier.

Son cadeau dans les bras, il rejoignit les Weasley dans un sourire.

---

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter de mission incluant un voyage en magicobus, dit Nymphadora en enfonçant son nez gelé dans le col de sa veste en tweed.

À côté d'elle, Remus sourit tout en observant également les enfants marcher le long du chemin enneigé menant à Poudlard.

- Et plus jamais je ne m'habillerai comme une grand-mère pour une couverture, broncha-t-elle encore alors que les flocons de neige s'abattaient sur eux avec plus de force.

Les enfants disparurent enfin derrière les grilles de l'imposant portail et Remus se tourna vers Nymphadora qui sautait sur place pour se réchauffer.

- Je te trouve bien comme ça, déclara-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Qui porte encore ce genre d'ensemble à notre époque ? Et puis le gris, c'est si fade... J'ai l'air vieille !

- Pas du tout, tu es très bien crois-moi.

Tonks tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui et il sentit que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

- ... Pour une couverture je veux dire, l'éclaira-t-il alors.

- Mouais... Tu me préfères comme ça peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux vifs.

- Non je... Je te préfère comme tu es. Enfin, peu importe comment tu es, tu es bien, balbutia-t-il.

Stupéfait, il la vit éclater de rire et elle désigna le Chaudron Baveur un peu plus loin.

- Allez, pour ce magnifique compliment, je t'offre un verre. J'ai un peu de temps avant de retourner au bureau.

Lupin la suivit docilement jusqu'au bar où ils entrèrent rapidement. Ils furent aussitôt entourés d'une chaleur réconfortante et déboutonnèrent leurs vestes enneigées avant de s'asseoir à une petite table libre dans un coin. Après avoir indiqué à la serveuse ce qu'ils prendraient, Nymphadora se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Alors comme ça, « je suis bien » ?

Il vit ses yeux briller de malice et il secoua la tête, gêné. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être, après tout, il n'avait rien dit de mal, elle cherchait donc simplement à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Et elle y arrivait très bien.

- Oui, articula-t-il, le regard posé vers le bar.

- C'est gentil Remus, ce n'est pas souvent que tu dis ce genre de choses.

- Quel genre de choses ? S'étonna-t-il en ne tournant la tête vers elle.

- Et bien ce que tu penses.

Lupin fronça les sourcils devant son doux sourire et il attrapa l'une des choppes de Bière-au-beurre qu'on venait de leur apporter.

- Mais je dis ce que je pense, objecta-t-il, et il rajouta après quelques secondes de silence : je crois que c'est d'ailleurs l'un des traits de ma personnalité qui est le plus apprécié. Ma franchise.

- Oui bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt, mais je ne parlais pas de _ça_...

Ils échangèrent un regard et elle poursuivit en saisissant sa choppe fumante entre ses mains.

- Tu ne dis pas souvent ce que tu penses de quelqu'un en particulier.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas le droit de juger les autres.

- Mais je ne parle pas de « juger », s'impatienta-t-elle, juste... je ne sais pas moi... De ce que tu penses simplement d'eux, comment tu les vois... S'ils te plaisent...

Elle but une gorgée sous son regard immobile.

- Pourquoi tu les apprécies, conclut Tonks en baissant les yeux vers le liquide orangé.

Remus l'observa un instant en réfléchissant.

- Mais j'apprécie tout le monde, Nymphadora.

Il sentit aussitôt ses yeux surpris venir rapidement vers lui et il s'empressa de clarifier sa pensée.

- J'évite les préjugés et j'essaie de comprendre ce qui pousse les personnes "malhonnêtes" à agir... C'est tout.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, murmura-t-elle encore.

- Mais de quoi parlais-tu alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Il la vit sourire et baisser la tête. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en secouant doucement la tête.

Lorsqu'elle releva finalement ses yeux vers lui, il la regardait toujours, attendant qu'elle réponde.

Elle soupira.

- Tu aimes tout le monde pareil alors ? Interrogea-t-elle soudain.

- Pardon ?

Il ne sut pas interpréter le coup d'œil qu'elle lui lançait. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel. On aurait pu y lire ce qui semblait être de la supplication, de l'impatience aussi...

Peut-être même, un soupçon de peine.

Il ne savait pas.

- Tu as des sentiments Remus ? Reprit Tonks après une longue hésitation.

Lupin la regarda sans comprendre.

- Bien sûr... !

Il aperçut une vague de soulagement détendre son visage fin et cette petite note d'assurance habituellement présente dans sa voix refaire surface.

- Et bien c'est ça dont je parlais... sourit-elle avant de reprendre calmement : Tu ne parles pas souvent ce que tu ressens.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Demanda-t-il très sincèrement.

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus.

- Ça soulage parfois, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs je m'étonne que tu puisses vivre comme ça. Sans jamais rien dire.

- Mais Nymphadora, ce n'est pas comme si je ne _parlais_ jamais ! Se laissa-t-il enfin s'exclamer.

Elle lui lança un long regard qui le troubla et il baissa la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait si faible.

- Non bien sûr, préféra-t-elle le rassurer. Mais tu devrais essayer des fois, de dire ce que tu ressens...

Il sentit une question lui brûler les lèvres alors qu'elle lui souriait toujours, de ce sourire rassurant et chaleureux qui lui plaisait tant.

Oui, il aimait la voir sourire. C'était rien, mais c'était bon.

Il plongea dans ses yeux clairs et brillants et osa finalement lui demander.

- Mais quand ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'exclama.

- Quand tu en as envie !

Tonks observa son visage perplexe et fut prit d'un doute.

- Parce que tu en as envie des fois, non ?

Il reste silencieux, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette remarque, ni sur quel ton. Le demi-sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage de la jeune femme, se figea doucement jusqu'à disparaître et il la vit froncer les sourcils.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Se contentant d'attendre qu'il réponde à cette question simple mais qui pourtant ne semblait pas l'être pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-il enfin en détournant son regard.

Ce qui lui permit de ne pas voir ses yeux se munir d'un voile de peine qui balaya sa silhouette crispée avant de revenir vers son visage.

- Remus, je vais peut-être te paraître trop directe mais… tu n'envisages jamais de laisser tes sentiments aller un peu plus loin que d'ordinaire ?

Lupin releva des yeux intrigués sur Nymphadora.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune femme soupira et bougea légèrement sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Intrigué, il observait les mouvements maladroits de ses mains autour de sa choppe vide qu'elle faisait doucement tourner sur elle-même.

Finalement un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tonks.

- Visiblement je n'ai pas été assez directe… murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Visiblement, répéta-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle poursuive.

Les silences chez Nymphadora Tonks, il ne les connaissait pas. Les yeux fuyants non plus, et cela le perturbait.

Normalement c'était lui. Lui qui ne disait rien, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Il y avait toujours eu trop de silence en lui. Il en avait perdu la faculté de parler, lui semblait-il. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme, la tendance s'inversait doucement. Il ne ressentait pas la même réserve envers elle que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres personnes que, pourtant, il connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Il avait appris à envier ses mots qu'elle prononçait si facilement, des attachements, des impressions, des questions. Des sentiments.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, avec elle, il aimait parler. Peut-être était-ce son sourire encourageant ? Ses yeux attentifs tournés vers lui ? L'intérêt qu'elle lui portait ? Un peu de tout ça sans doute… La confiance instinctive qu'il lui portait aussi.

Et maintenant, elle était là face à lui, et elle ne disait rien, fuyant son regard. Il y avait même quelque chose de douloureux dans la manière qu'elle avait eu de prononcer cette dernière phrase évasive… Et il comprit alors d'où venait sa gêne.

Elle commençait à parler d'elle. Ce n'était plus des questions sur son enfance, sur Sirius ou sur les aspects de sa personnalité. Si elle évitait maintenant son regard, si elle ne disait plus rien, c'était bien parce que derrière ses étranges interrogations, il y avait quelque chose d'elle-même qu'elle était en train de semer.

Car il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de parler de soi. Parler _réellement_ de soi.

Il ne le savait que trop.

- Est ce que tu es en train de me demander si c'est un choix personnel que d'être seul ? demanda-t-il alors.

Aussitôt ses yeux clairs revinrent vers lui, avec étonnement. Oui, il avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu.

Mais le rapport avec elle, il ne le voyait pas. Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit "seule" aussi. Enfin, ça, après tout, il ne le savait pas. Il supposait seulement. Elle passait tellement de temps avec Sirius. Et avec lui aussi.

Non. Il n'y avait rien de dérangeant dans cette interrogation. En tout cas, pas pour elle. Mais, ça aussi, il le supposait.

Après tout, que savait-il vraiment ?

- Oui, oui c'est ça que je te demande, murmura alors Nymphadora en tombant une nouvelle fois son regard vers ses mains désormais immobiles autour de la chope qu'elle serrait fortement.

- Et bien oui, c'est un choix, répondit Lupin.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en relevant rapidement les yeux lui.

Il sentit aussitôt un sourire désabusé glisser sur son visage.

- Disons que le choix s'est un peu imposé de lui-même mais… je l'assume très bien.

Tonks sembla réfléchir un court instant alors qu'il tentait de réfréner l'étrange sentiment de révolte qu'il sentait en lui.

Oui. Il l'assumait très bien.

Un soupir se fit entendre.

- Tu ne peux pas parler franchement pour une fois ? dit alors Nymphadora.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle employait ce ton réprobateur avec lui. Et l'absence de la lueur moqueuse qui d'ordinaire ponctuait son regard le conforta dans l'impression qu'il avait doucement commencée à avoir. La jeune femme semblait lassée de ses détours et de ses sous-entendus.

D'autant plus lassée que désormais, elle ne prenait pas elle-même de détours et de sourires pour le lui faire comprendre.

Il ne se formalisa pas de ce ton légèrement cassant, à vrai dire, il était un peu le reflet de sa propre lassitude.

- Je suis seul parce qu'aucune femme digne de raison ne voudrait être avec moi, déclara-t-il alors en la fixant de ses yeux emplis de défi.

Oui, défi. Parce qu'il comprit alors qu'il la défiait. D'oser lui dire que c'était faux. Il s'attendait à voir un doux sourire compatissant s'afficher, et son regard tomber encore.

C'était comme un besoin qu'il avait.

Qu'il comprenait soudain.

- C'est ça ton excuse ? dit-elle alors, sans baisser le regard et sans une seule ébauche de sourire.

Il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il n'était même plus très sûr d'être en face de Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune Auror, cousine de Sirius, maladroite, vive, intelligente et bavarde.

- Elle ne te convient pas ? demanda Lupin sans parvenir à croire qu'il venait bien de dire ça.

Qu'il osait, parler de _ça_.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose… répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme, d'un ton volontairement évasif.

- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Elle sourit enfin. Légèrement. Rapidement. Elle dévia son regard, vers un point derrière lui. Elle semblait ménager le suspens, là, face à lui et silencieuse.

- A quelque chose comme « je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme qu'il me faut »

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il se mit à rire.

Mais Nymphadora elle ne riait pas.

Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Parce qu'elle existe ?

- Tu la cherches ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que tu le veux ?

- Comment sais-tu que je le veux ?

Elle baissa les yeux, rompant ces interrogations qui ne rencontraient que leurs échos. Puis revint vers lui.

- Quand tu rencontres une femme et que tu commences à la connaître, tu ne te demandes pas s'il ne pourrait pas se passer quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose ?

- Remus s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Tonks n'eut pas besoin de préciser, il comprenait parfaitement.

Alors il soupira.

- Non Nymphadora, je ne me dis pas qu'il pourrait se passer « quelque chose ».

Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? C'est tout naturel non ? Si tu l'apprécies, si vous avez des points communs…

- Je ne me pose pas ce genre de question.

- Pourquoi ? dut-elle répéter.

Ce fut à lui de froncer les sourcils. N'était-ce donc pas évident ? Ne l'avait-il pas dit juste avant ?

- Tu es plutôt du genre « coup de foudre » ? C'est ça ?

Mais où allait-elle ? Il ne la suivait plus. Gêné, agacé par son insistance, il se mura dans le silence en espérant qu'elle changerait alors de sujet.

- Moi par exemple, dit alors Tonks.

Remus releva aussitôt la tête, surpris.

- Toi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Oui moi. Tu ne pourrais pas… ne serait-ce qu'_envisager _de sortir avec moi ?

Ses yeux ne le quittaient plus, étudiant l'expression de son visage avec attention. Comme si elle s'attendait à lire quelque chose en particulier.

Mais lui ne voyait rien. Ni en elle. Ni en lui.

- Mais… tu es trop jeune, répondit-il alors instinctivement.

- Oh c'est seulement l'âge qui te rebute ?

- Pardon ?

- Remus, je suis en train de te demander, si un jour, tu pourrais me voir autrement que comme une collègue, ou une amie, si tu me considères comme telle, dit alors calmement Nymphadora.

La tasse tournait à nouveau rapidement, écorchant régulièrement le bois de la table dans un bruit mat. Mais il ne l'entendait pas.

- Bien sûr que tu es une amie, la rassura-t-il sans parvenir à s'attacher au reste de sa phrase.

Un sourire glissa sur son visage.

- Et donc, tu n'as jamais essayé de me voir autrement ? reprit-elle, avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Mais cela non plus, il ne le voyait pas.

Lupin resta silencieux, les yeux plongés dans les siens sans pourtant parvenir à voir quoique ce soit.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune Auror, cousine de Sirius, maladroite, vive, intelligente et bavarde.

Nymphadora Tonks…

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on recule résonna alors et il se rendit compte que la jeune femme s'était levée. Elle souriait, lui semblait-il. Difficilement.

- Je dois y aller, avertit-elle inutilement.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il avant de rajouter : on se voit demain ?

- Oui, dix-neuf heures chez Sirius ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle restait là, devant lui, à le regarder de ses yeux redevenus brillants.

- Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir, dit-elle finalement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le froid glacial l'effleura alors qu'elle ouvrait celle-ci. Puis, plus rien.

---

Le lendemain soir, Remus poussait la lourde porte de la maison des Black et se frayait un rapide chemin dans l'obscurité du couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Il poussa une seconde porte et n'eut même pas le temps de balayer la pièce du regard qu'il croisait déjà celui de Nymphadora. « Enfin, tu es là », lut-il immédiatement dans ses yeux bleus.

Il sentit aussitôt son estomac se serrer à l'idée que la jeune femme reprenne leur conversation de la veille qu'il avait pourtant pris grand soin de ranger très loin dans un coin de son esprit mais fut vite rassuré en apercevant deux autres personnes au bout de la longue table. Sirius, une chope de Bière au beurre à la main, fixait d'un regard noir le visage impassible de Severus Rogue assis auprès de lui.

Oui, enfin il était là.

Lupin recroisa les yeux de Nymphadora, qui venait visiblement d'arriver, et s'empressa de briser le silence pesant.

- Bonsoir.

- Salut ! lui répondit aussitôt la voix cristalline de la jeune femme avec un entrain plutôt excessif.

Il lui lança un rapide sourire et vint prendre place auprès de Sirius qui le salua à son tour avant de revenir sur Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas manifesté le moindre signe, ignorant délibérément le regard lourd tourné vers lui.

- Alastor n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda alors Remus en ne remarquant pas la silhouette claudicante de l'ancien Auror.

- Non, on est un peu en avance je crois...

C'était une nouvelle fois Nymphadora qui lui avait répondu et la jeune femme vint s'asseoir face à lui en souriant avant de lui lancer un nouveau regard qu'il n'eut encore aucune peine à déchiffrer.

« Il faut qu'on parle ».

Le loup-garou soupira intérieurement et baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de réfléchir. Pas à ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Oui, impossible. Elle devait bien le connaître un peu maintenant, après ces quelques mois passés ensemble, à travailler, à discuter... Comment pouvait-elle donc l'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un ? Et avec elle en plus ?

Impossible. Il fallait déjà qu'il veuille bien se voir autrement que seul et ce n'était pas facile pour lui qui ne connaissait que ça, qui n'avait choisi que ça. Et ensuite il fallait qu'il oublie sa jeunesse, sa joie de vivre, son insouciance... Tout son contraire. Et il était un loup-garou.

La voir autrement. Et comment donc la voyait-il maintenant ?

Son regard se releva vers son visage et fut surpris de la voir toujours fixée sur lui. Elle l'observait, calmement, avec un fin sourire énigmatique. Il fronça les sourcils et retomba sur ses mains.

Comme une jeune femme fascinante et attirante. Voilà, comment il la voyait. Non, voilà comment il la ressentait. Car s'il ne faisait attention qu'à sa raison, il ne s'agissait que de la cousine de Sirius. D'une jeune Auror. D'un membre du nouvel Ordre.

Et pourtant, il voyait autre chose. Son sourire. L'éclat de ses yeux. Son rire.

La liste était tellement longue, réalisa-t-il. Il ne savait pas s'il la voyait « autrement » ni ce qu'elle entendait par là mais une chose était sûre, il la voyait. Beaucoup. Souvent.

Il aimait sa compagnie.

Mais il était seul.

Le bruit de la porte le ramena à la réalité et il aperçut Maugrey Fol Œil les saluer tous avant de venir prendre place auprès de Tonks. Ils pouvaient enfin commencer. La voix de Severus Rogue résonna dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers lui avec attention pour l'écouter faire le point sur les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait pu apprendre sur la mission de ce soir.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus sur leur identité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tient à l'écart de cette mission, il ne veut pas compromettre un professeur de Poudlard.

- Ca veut dire que l'affaire sera rendue publique, intervint Nymphadora.

- Si affaire il y a lieu, répondit aussitôt Sirius.

Le regard noir de Rogue vint aussitôt se fixer sur lui.

- Mes sources sont sûres, de nouveaux Mangemorts se rendront ce soir chez Rabastan Lestrange.

- Ce qui n'est pas bon pour nous ! grogna Fol Œil.

- Pourquoi chez lui ? Je veux dire, il est Azkaban non ? Donc la maison est vide ? demanda Tonks.

- Pas exactement, il reste encore sa femme.

- C'est une Mangemort ?

- Pas que je sache, mais son mari, son beau-frère et sa belle-soeur l'étaient.

- Pourquoi « étaient » ? Ils le sont toujours, intervint à nouveau Fol Œil.

- Ils sont à Azkaban, dit Lupin.

- Mais ce sont toujours des Mangemorts. Crois-moi que s'ils étaient en liberté ils le feraient bien savoir !

Un bref silence suivit puis Rogue reprit.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à collecter comme information. Le manoir se trouve dans le comté du Herefordshire. Maugrey connaît.

- Moui, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y faire un petit tour, expliqua celui-ci en souriant.

Remus et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard averti et revinrent sur Rogue qui s'était levé.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai été affecté à une autre mission.

Sirius fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retint. Severus disparut après un rapide signe de tête.

- Allons-y, déclara alors Fol Œil sans autre préambule. Il faut qu'on arrive avant eux.

Tous se levèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers le hall.

- Faites attention à vous, grogna Sirius en les saluant.

Nymphadora se retourna vers son cousin en riant.

- Oui oui on sait, « vigilance constante » !

Lupin sourit en croisant le regard de Sirius et quitta la maison derrière les deux autres.

La nuit n'était pas encore complètement tombée et ils prirent soin de se mettre dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets avant de transplaner. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt et durent s'extirper des épaisses broussailles dont les épines écorchaient leurs robes de sorcier. Remus aperçut le regard inquiet de Maugrey chercher le sien.

- Où est Tonks ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, tourna ses yeux autour de lui et constata en effet l'absence de la jeune femme.

- Nymphadora ? appela-t-il.

- Ici ! annonça une voix étouffée derrière lui.

Remus se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de l'apercevoir affalée sur le sol.

- Tu es tombée ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'ai croisé une racine.

Elle accepta le bras qu'il lui tendait et revint sur ses deux pieds en souriant.

- Merci !

- Par là ! indiqua Maugrey en désignant un chemin devant lui.

Ils lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas et la jeune femme se pencha vers Lupin.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Surveiller l'arrivée de Mangemorts n'était pas exactement la notion qu'il avait de l'amusement.

- Tu as déjà fait une mission avec Alastor ?

- Oui.

- Non, je veux dire... Une mission de surveillance ?

- ça non.

- Tu vas voir, il est légèrement paranoïaque...

- C'est un peu normal, il a été Auror.

- Oui ba moi je le suis aussi et je suis pas comme ça !

- Silence, on va se faire repérer ! tempêta alors la voix de Fol Œil devant eux.

Tonks envoya un rapide regard à Remus avant d'accélérer le pas.

« Tu vois ? ».

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils parvinrent à la haie de sapin inentretenue qui délimitait le jardin des Lestrange et, écartant légèrement les branches disparates, jetèrent un coup d'œil au manoir. Plongé dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit, seule une fenêtre allumée au rez-de-chaussée témoignait de la présence d'une personne dans la maison. Ils attendirent un peu avant d'apercevoir une ombre passée devant les rideaux.

Une seule.

- Bon, de toute évidence, personne n'est encore arrivé, commenta Nymphadora.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent de la tête et ils progressèrent légèrement le long de la haie afin de pouvoir surveiller l'entrée du manoir de leur poste.

- Allez faire le tour du jardin pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, déclara Maugrey en se positionnant entre deux sapins.

Nymphadora sembla hésiter un instant à l'abandonner là mais elle suivit cependant Remus qui commençait à partir.

Ils marchèrent en silence, leurs regards épiant régulièrement autour d'eux les rares bruits et mouvements fantômes qu'ils semblaient percevoir et Lupin soupirait intérieurement. Il y avait eu ce regard dans la cuisine et maintenant cet isolement. La jeune femme allait probablement revenir à l'attaque, pensait-il tout en s'en voulant d'en venir à de telles conclusions.

Il n'était pas le centre du monde. Probablement ne s'agissait-il que d'une invitation parmi tant d'autres que Tonks pouvait lâcher comme ça, de temps en temps, pour voir. Oui, c'était ça, elle était jeune, belle, intelligente, elle aimait sortir, faire la fête... Etre accompagnée. La jeune femme avait probablement du succès auprès des hommes de son âge, il était normal qu'elle veuille savoir si... Oui, probablement. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Sirius et lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était seule pour autant, elle avait après tout du temps à rattraper avec son cousin. Oui probablement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question sans fondement, d'un souhait futile qu'il avait eu tort de prendre avec autant d'importance. Et pourtant...

Elle avait semblé si sérieuse soudainement.

- Alors tu as réfléchi ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se crispa instantanément, encore perdu dans des pensées confuses qu'il n'était pas très sûr de penser justement. Il attendit un peu, espérant qu'une absence de réponse ne la dérangerait pas mais Nymphadora fit quelques pas rapides pour venir à sa hauteur et tourna ses yeux interrogateurs contre les siens fuyants.

Il devrait répondre.

- C'est compliqué... parvint-il à articuler en faisant mine de s'intéresser à un bruissement inexistant à sa gauche.

- Non au contraire, c'est plutôt simple, dit aussitôt Tonks et il put sentir son regard sur sa nuque alors qu'il insistait à chercher quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Je te plais ou pas ?

Un accès de colère gonfla instantanément en lui et il ne parvint pas à retenir ses yeux de venir violemment rencontrer les siens. Elle sembla faiblir sous le poids de l'attaque, et s'abaissa.

Comment parvenait-elle à retourner la situation ainsi ? N'était-il donc qu'un papier que l'on pouvait froisser à sa guise pour en donner la nouvelle que l'on souhaitait ?

Et pourquoi cherchait-elle donc à insister ? A changer leur relation ? Une relation récente, encore fragile, amicale, professionnelle.

Intérieurement, il se figea une seconde fois alors que ses pas se faisaient anarchiques et que la jeune femme peinait difficilement à suivre son rythme. Ils virèrent à droite en atteignant le bout du jardin. Ses pensées virevoltèrent.

Il n'y avait rien de fragile entre eux. Ce n'était que quelques mois, mais ça semblait tellement plus. Tellement tout. Il n'y avait rien de professionnel. ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle n'était plus une collègue. Et pour ce qui était d'une amie, le mot devenait étroitement réducteur. Il y avait tellement plus.

Mais quoi ?

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit-il en ralentissant un peu pour calmer sa respiration tremblante.

En coin, il la vit arquer un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent pour s'évader un instant, ailleurs qu'ici.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

Remus stoppa net. Il avait tellement de choses à penser et à dire à la fois qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Et il y avait toujours Nymphadora penchée sur lui, qui attendait.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? se décida-t-il finalement

- Pardon ? répéta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu t'es levée un matin et tu t'es dit « tiens, je me taperais bien Remus Lupin ? »

Aussitôt, il sentit qu'il avait été trop loin. Bien trop loin. Cette réplique cynique, amère et blessante se répercuta autour d'eux alors que la jeune femme prenait peu à peu l'apparence du choc qu'il venait de produire en elle.

Ces mots ce n'était pas lui. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait dit une chose pareille. Jamais.

Alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, lentement, mais il n'entendit rien. Nymphadora Tonks ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Il aurait pu fuir. Enfin, concrètement, il n'aurait pu que prendre de la distance, poursuivre leur petit tour, revenir auprès de Fol Œil et éviter tout nouveau duel avec la jeune femme. Mais il resta là, immobile, les yeux dans les siens, perdu.

- Pardon je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, balbutia-il enfin dans une franchise absolue qui le cloua encore plus sur place.

Il pria pour qu'elle réponde, qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus supporter l'expression sur son visage.

- C'est rien... Je suppose que dans un certain sens, y en a pas mal qui auraient répondu ça, prononça-t-elle difficilement en se redressant.

Mais elle évitait son regard. Comme s'il n'était pas digne d'être vu, souffra-t-il dans un silence pesant.

- Pas moi, déclara aussitôt Lupin.

Il suivit le sourire faux qui glissa chez la jeune femme. Non pas lui, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait dit.

- Je suis désolé.

- ça va, ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

D'une main, elle l'invita à reprendre leur marche. Il l'observa un instant, cherchant dans ses yeux l'assurance qu'elle lui avait pardonné sa réplique malhabile et bel et bien insultante raccrochée à Nymphadora. Car elle était tout sauf ce genre de personne.

Il grimaça un sourire et s'avança. Ils reprirent leur progression.

- C'est juste que... je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, déclara Tonks après un silence.

- Je ne le pense pas.

- Non mais tu l'as dit quand même, murmura-t-elle doucement sans le moindre reproche dans la voix.

- Mais je ne le pensais pas, répéta Lupin avec la conviction que ça ne suffirait pas.

A elle visiblement si, puisqu'elle lui sourit à nouveau, mais à lui non. Il ne pourrait pas se pardonner d'avoir dit une telle chose, d'être sorti de ses gonds, comme ça, sans raison. Sans raison.

Elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Et ce n'était que pour une simple allusion. Une simple allusion.

- C'est juste que, toi, tu me plais, dit-elle les yeux dans l'herbe.

Une simple allusion.

- Moi ? murmura-t-il avec une franche surprise.

- Oui, toi, affirma-t-elle d'un ton posé.

Elle s'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu capter son regard et écarta deux sapins pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la maison. Il l'observa faire puis la jeune femme sembla satisfaite de ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu et revint auprès de lui, toujours sans le croiser.

Et toutes les répliques qu'il s'était apprêté à lui donner retombèrent, car il connaissait cette attitude. Quelque était l'impossibilité d'une telle chose à ses yeux, si justement elle fuyait tant ceux-ci, c'eétait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était vrai.

Il lui plaisait. Il plaisait à une femme. Et en plus, elle le connaissait.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, avoua-t-il alors avec un essai de légèreté.

Il avait tellement peur de sortir de nouvelles absurdités qu'il ne pensait pas que la seule solution était de dire la vérité. Ce qu'il ressentait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et échangèrent la même surprise.

C'était exactement ce dont elle lui parlait la veille. Et ce qu'il pensait impossible alors à faire, ne l'était visiblement pas.

Ils oublièrent ses mots blessants et la jeune femme sourit avec un bonheur manifeste.

- C'est un bon point pour nous ça ! déclara-t-elle, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

« Pour nous ». Une chaleur se répandit en lui alors que son souffle se bloquait. ça avait l'air si simple cette expression rapportée à lui, à eux. Oui. Simple.

Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas qu'une amie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais ce n'était pas ça. Pas suffisant.

- C'est pas si difficile en fait, commenta Remus et pour la seconde fois de la soirée les mots lui échappèrent mais cette fois-ci agréablement.

- De quoi ?

- Dire ses sentiments.

L'obscurité ne lui permit pas de voir le rosissement de ses joues ni ses doigts se crisper sur sa robe de sorcier.

Soulagement et allégresse.

- Ba, tu as juste dit que j'étais pas mal. C'était plutôt une appréciation, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais venant de moi c'est énorme !

- C'est vrai ! rit-elle doucement.

Ils obliquèrent une nouvelle fois et plongèrent dans le silence.

Que venaient d'impliquer ces derniers mots ? Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation, d'évolution avec une femme. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait été plutôt tout, ou plutôt rien. Une ou deux nuits. Courtoise amitié. Pas de longues discussions entraînées et d'échanges recherchés. Et la vérité ne lui échappa plus.

Ils s'étaient dits tellement de choses. De lui, de son enfance, de ses rares amis, de sa vie pas toujours facile. Ce que d'ordinaire il préférait garder. D'elle. Du garçon manqué, puis de l'adolescente futée à la jeune femme affirmée. De leurs rencontres, coups de cœur et points d'interrogation. Tant de disparités et pourtant des ressemblances.

Allaient-ils bien ensemble ?

Ensemble. Il commençait déjà à penser ce mot, et pourtant il ne s'était rien fait. Et véritablement... rien dit.

Il aperçut le portail devant eux et comprit que bientôt ils seraient de nouveau trois.

- Qu'est ce qu'on... qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à trouver une meilleure question capable de résumer toutes ses interrogations.

Les yeux de Nymphadora vinrent dans les siens, leur clarté brillant dans la nuit tombée.

Elle sembla hésiter. Longtemps. Puis haussa les épaules.

- On fait ce qu'on a envie de faire ? proposa-t-elle simplement.

Il sourit.

- Genre, si jamais tu veux...

Mais une ombre imposante surgit devant eux et la coupa dans son élan malicieux.

- Vous voilà enfin ! C'est pas une promenade que je vous aie envoyé faire ! tempêta Maugrey Fol Œil.

Il redescendit sur terre avec effroi, Tonks se mit à rire.

Ils allèrent tous reprendre leur position.

- Ensuite il y a eu Paul…

- Paul ?

- Oui, un Moldu, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar de Londres… Je trouvais ça excitant de devoir cacher qui j'étais… expliqua la jeune femme.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris puis revint vers le portail.

Déjà une heure qu'ils surveillaient la maison et aucun signe des Mangemorts. Fol Œil à quelques mètres d'eux ne quittait pas du regard l'arrière du parc tandis que Tonks qui s'était postée près de Lupin observait la porte d'entrée sombre de plus en plus difficile à discerner dans la nuit noire.

Lassée du silence dans lequel ils s'étaient naturellement plongés, la jeune femme avait engagé une conversation murmurée, pour ne pas éveiller Alastor. Bizarrement, elle s'était lancée dans une énumération assez détaillée de ces relations masculines plus ou moins proches. Enumération qui s'avérait plutôt bien nourrie mais qui ne surprenait pas Remus. Nymphadora avait un charme évident… Il en savait quelque chose.

- Enfin comme les autres, soupira-t-elle en souriant, rien de sérieux.

« Rien de sérieux ». Etait-il lui aussi « rien de sérieux » ?

Il ne la vit pas tourner la tête vers lui et rencontrer son visage tendu sur cette question.

- Maintenant je vais me poser, rajouta-t-elle en revenant vers la porte.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Un sourire énigmatique glissa sur son visage fin dans l'obscurité.

- Parce que je le sens…

Remus fronça à nouveau les sourcils, incapable de percevoir le sous-entendu qu'il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer.

- … Maintenant, je vais me poser, reprit-elle comme pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il ne vit cependant pas.

Il n'avait pas encore inscrit en lui leur dernier échange et ce qu'il allait impliquer dans le futur. Il ne prenait pas vraiment ça au sérieux… Il aurait aimé, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible…

Nymphadora Tonks avec lui…

Quelqu'un avec lui.

- Et toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle soudain.

- Moi ? répéta-t-il en tentant de s'extirper de ces pensées sombres.

- Oui toi, parle-moi un peu de tes… petites-amies…

Elle avait hésité à dire ce mot et il comprenait bien pourquoi. Rattaché à lui, il semblait plutôt comique.

Il haussa un sourcil devant cette curieuse invitation mais ne fut pas vraiment surpris… Nymphadora avait toujours le don de dire ce que peu de monde aurait osé.

- Oh, ça va être très court, lâcha-t-il en rassemblant toute la légèreté dont il était capable.

- Ah bon ?

Il crut un instant qu'elle s'était moquée de lui mais il n'en était rien. Elle était réellement étonnée.

Il sourit.

- Je suis plutôt solitaire, expliqua-t-il.

- ça je le sais. Mais, reprit-elle en ne l'entendant pas réagir, tu ne l'es quand même pas tout le temps ? Tu ne l'as pas toujours été ?

- Si.

Lupin bénit le manque de lumière mais sentit néanmoins le poids de son regard interloqué sur lui.

- Allons Remus… dit Tonks, pas toujours.

- Non bien sûr… Mais, si tu parles de relation longue durée, et bien… Il n'y en a pas eu…

Et le mot qu'il redoutait résonna auprès de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était évident non ?

Mais alors qu'il allait répondre par cette réflexion grinçante…

- Parce que c'est mieux…

Il attendit mais elle ne réagit pas. Il apercevait ses yeux levés vers lui, leur éclat parvenait à briller dans le noir et le suppliait silencieusement de continuer.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être prié.

- Je suis un loup-garou Nymphadora, c'est un poids que je refuse de partager.

- Je comprends mais si quelqu'un veut le partager quand même ?

- Allons voyons, qui voudrait une chose pareille ? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

C'était évident non ?

- Ba… moi, répondit-elle simplement.

- Dis donc vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas murmurer peut-être ?! grogna la voix de Fol Œil à sa gauche.

Incapable de réagir, il laissa la jeune femme auprès de lui s'adresser à l'ancien Auror.

- Ah ba justement ! On voulait te demander ton avis !

Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux cherchèrent à faire taire Tonks mais ne rencontrèrent que la nuit.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner, elle avait rejoint Maugrey.

- Tu préfères rouge ou bleu pour…

- Va reprendre ta place immédiatement ! lui ordonna ce dernier avec cependant un soupçon de crainte à l'idée de ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui demander la jeune femme.

Remus n'eut pas à allumer sa baguette pour voir le sourire victorieux de celle-ci et il la sentit reprendre place à ses côtés.

Un silence s'installa alors, chacun s'évertuant à ne pas quitter des yeux leur point de surveillance.

Un murmure ne tarda pas à revenir.

- Oui, moi, avait reprit Tonks comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

Il était trop surpris pour comprendre le tremblement de sa voix.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et il fut content qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

Il était touché, n'y croyait pas, mais était touché.

- Nymphadora… soupira-t-il comme une prière pour qu'elle redescende sur terre.

Mais elle était parfaitement accrochée à la réalité et ne la quittait pas.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de dire, tenta-t-il de la résonner, un peu craintif du ton sec qu'elle avait revêtu.

- Bien sûr que si je le sais.

Non. Elle ne savait pas.

- Enfin… reprit-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

- Quoi ?

…

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis. Je le pense. Et je le veux.

Malgré le manque de précision de ces mots prononcés avec force et - étrangement - calme, il ne douta pas une seule seconde de ce qu'elle était en train dire.

Sa baguette magique étroitement serrée entre ses doigts crispés s'illumina légèrement, comme si elle avait senti le besoin qu'il avait eu de voir la jeune femme tournée vers lui afin de rencontrer son regard décidé.

- Remus ! lui reprocha aussitôt Fol Œil qui avait vu un éclat de lumière à sa droite. Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?!

Il contrôla le flot d'émotions qui le traversait et le noir revint autour d'eux.

Il avait eu le temps de la voir. La sincérité, sur son visage.

- Je… balbutia Lupin.

Mais au même moment il sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui pour venir le frôler. Ses yeux, brillant toujours avec un éclat nouveau, restaient fixés sur lui.

Elle semblait attendre. Elle avait tout dit.

- Enfin Nymphadora… parvint-il à murmurer.

A mesure qu'il perdait le sens des objections qu'il s'apparaîtrait à dire, il sentit sa nuque se baisser inconsciemment vers elle et son souffle glisser sur ses lèvres. Une main s'accrocha à sa manche et le força à se rapprocher encore.

De grands bruits résonnèrent autour d'eux. Une porte s'ouvrit au loin. Des aboiements fusèrent et il sentit la jeune femme s'accrocher plus fort à lui.

Les Mangemorts étaient arrivés.

- Ne bougez pas, fusa la voix de Fol Œil jusqu'à eux.

De toute façon ils n'auraient pas pu bouger. La volonté de ne pas être découverts les paralysait. Où était-ce plutôt autre chose ?

La porte se referma, rétablissant le silence. Ils se détendirent. Tout près de lui, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Nymphadora soupirer de soulagement.

- Ils sont trois, murmura Maugrey. Il y a une femme.

Remus ferma les yeux, cherchant à contrôler l'adrénaline qui était montée en lui à l'arrivée des Mangemorts et reprit peu à peu conscience. Contre lui, tout contre lui, Tonks faisait de même, ses doigts toujours serrés autour de son bras.

- On a eu chaud, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui… parvint-il tout juste à articuler.

Il y avait trop de choses. Trop de choses en lui. En même temps.

Des brindilles craquèrent à sa droite mais il était trop perdu pour les entendre.

Elle avait dit… Ils étaient trois. Ce n'était pas possible… Une femme. Quelle femme ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait pas idée… La chaleur de ses propos de ne le quittait plus. Nymphadora… ?

Un souffle auprès de lui. Instinctivement, il se pencha sur la jeune femme…

- Les chiens ! cria soudain Fol Œil.

Ils s'écartèrent brutalement, Lupin sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans sa jambe. Tonks cria à son tour. Ignorant la douleur qui se répandait en lui, il chercha d'une main à attraper la sienne tout en tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte qui se resserrait autour de lui. Des étincelles frôlèrent le molosse. Maugrey l'avait raté. La porte se rouvrit, des exclamations étonnées résonnèrent. Une voix grave appela les chiens mais constatant qu'ils ne revenaient pas se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.

Un nouveau sort toucha cette fois-ci l'animal qui relâcha la jambe de Lupin mais se dirigea aussitôt vers Nymphadora derrière lui. Il saisit brusquement son bras et transplana avec elle, suivit pas Maugrey.

---

Il tentait d'amoindrir le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers mais le poids de la fatigue ne l'aidait pas. Passant au deuxième étage, il redoubla d'effort afin de ne pas réveiller la personne qui dormait probablement dans l'une des vieilles chambres et descendit à la cuisine en ne retenant pas une grimace sous la douleur de ses muscles engourdis.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que, sous l'effet de la Potion Tue Loup, sa transformation n'avait pas été aussi violente et douloureuse… Les dernières nuits blanches qu'il avait passées ne l'avait pas aidé et Remus savait qu'il devrait vite retrouver le sommeil, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis quelques jours, elle était là, établie chez Sirius. « Pour une courte période seulement » lui avait répondu son ami lorsqu'il avait glissé la question dans une conversation banale. Lupin n'avait pas insisté. L'éviter s'avérait plutôt difficile, mais moins qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'était comme si la jeune femme cherchait à le voir tout en craignant de le rencontrer. Tout comme lui se dit-il en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine. Mais il se figea aussitôt, un bruit de vaisselle cassée venait de résonner derrière et une exclamation retentit. Une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement et qui le fit se figer. Remonter les escaliers ? La faim mêlée à la nausée le prenait et il avait grand envie d'avaler quelque chose…

Et puis, la compagnie ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi tentatrice. Surtout la sienne.

Il poussa donc la porte d'un geste souple et trouva la jeune femme en train de réparer une assiette qu'elle avait manifestement fait tomber par terre. Au bruit du grincement habituel elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard.

- Remus ? balbutia-t-elle surprise avant de se relever rapidement, l'assiette désormais en un seul morceau dans sa main.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix fébrile, la gorge sèche.

Ils s'observèrent en silence puis Nymphadora lui tourna le dos afin d'éteindre le feu sous le bacon et de glisser les deux tranches fumées dans son assiette.

- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle en continuant à ne pas le regarder.

- Non merci je… je vais plutôt prendre du jus de citrouille, répondit-il en désignant la chope posée sur la table.

Il la vit hocher la tête et elle s'assit sur une chaise pour commencer à manger.

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'évasion des Mangemorts mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas retrouvé seuls, face à face. Lors des réunions, Remus était resté à l'écart de la jeune femme et avait pris soin de partir avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler. Mais c'était visiblement inutile vu la manière dont Tonks entretenait le silence dans la cuisine. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de prendre du recul pour réfléchir, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit par exemple, puis tout cela s'était transformé en peur. D'avoir été découvert. D'avoir failli mourir. De la blesser. De l'aimer… un peu trop.

Retenant un soupir, Lupin vint s'asseoir face à elle, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas été poli de rester à l'autre bout de la table. Faisant apparaître un verre, il se servit du jus de citrouille et l'avala doucement en profitant que la jeune femme ait le visage baissé pour l'observer. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux d'un mauve foncé, tendant vers le noir. Elle semblait légèrement amincie, mais il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une illusion sous la pâleur de sa peau.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines et elle releva la tête vers lui, reposant sa fourchette et croisant son regard.

Pris en flagrant d'élit.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je… Oui… répondit-il sans réfléchir, surpris de la voir lui parler

Un faible sourire glissa sur son visage et elle désigna le sien de sa fourchette.

- Ca n'a pas l'air… Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Oui je… C'était la Pleine Lune, hier.

Un voile passa dans ses yeux et elle les rebaissa.

- Je ne savais pas, sembla-t-elle s'excuser.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas sa pensée raccrochée à un calendrier comme lui. Le temps était le même pour elle…

- Et toi, tu as bien dormir ? lança Remus.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir posé cette question car à l'évidence, la réponse serait la même que la sienne.

- Non pas vraiment… dit-elle en effet, je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps…

- Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux revinrent aussitôt vers lui, surpris non pas par une quelconque impolitesse mais par sa curiosité. Et son envie de savoir.

Elle lui avait manqué. Il l'avait évité mais en la revoyant ce matin là, toutes ces semaines lui parurent du gâchis. Il avait besoin de la voir.

- Un ami me manquait, murmura alors Nymphadora plongée dans son regard.

Il ne put retenir un sourire fragile.

- Ah ? réagit-il simplement, incapable d'oser formuler ce qu'il lui semblait, comme d'ordinaire, impossible.

- Je suis contente de te voir. Depuis le temps…

- Quelques semaines… tenta-t-il d'amoindrir avec détachement.

- C'est beaucoup, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Oui, c'est vrai mais cela avait été nécessaire. Pour qu'il comprenne.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été… assez occupé ces derniers temps… Les missions… Tu connais…

- Oui, je connais.

Avait-elle senti ses hésitations ?

Evidemment, il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Dissimuler oui, mentir… Pas vraiment. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

Le mot était prononcé. Sentiments.

Ils se murèrent dans un nouveau silence pendant que la jeune femme finissait son assiette et qu'il concentrait son regard contre son jus de citrouille.

- On s'y prend quand même un peu mal… dit bientôt la voix de Tonks alors qu'elle relevait la tête, son assiette vide. Non ?

- Je… A propos de quoi ?

- De nous. Pour des gens qui avait décidé de se rapprocher… On ne s'est pas vu depuis des semaines… Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis semaines.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais occupé.

- Remus ! Je t'en prie, ne me mens pas ! Tu vis ici mais je ne te vois jamais. Et pourtant tu es là, je le sais. Je t'entends. Des pas rapides font bien plus de bruits sur le parquet… Tu devrais plutôt ralentir, lorsque tu passes au deuxième étage.

Démasqué. Alors que ses yeux auraient dû se baisser, contrits, ils restaient dans les siens, incapables de se détacher de la peine qu'elle semblait lui crier, avec calme.

- J'ai changé d'avis, murmura-t-il alors.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, déstabilisée par ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

- Pour nous deux je… j'ai changé d'avis.

Cette fois-ci il baissa les yeux. Les ferma même. Et attendit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda une voix enrouée, fragile.

- Je… Je n'ai pas envie c'est tout, mentit-il en relevant la tête pour donner un peu plus de poids à ses propos.

Lui dire la vérité n'aurait servi à rien, la jeune femme aurait démoli un à un ses arguments fragiles.

- Plus envie tu veux dire ? Tu… tu étais d'accord…

- J'ai changé d'avis, ne parvint-il qu'à répéter avec un calme surprenant compte tenu de son agitation.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le Chicaneur que je vois là ? détourna-t-il plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en désignant un journal posé sur la table.

Il tenta d'ignorer son regard contre son visage fuyant.

- Oui… Harry est à la Une, répondit-elle après un silence.

Remus attrapa le mensuel et jeta un coup d'œil au titre : « Harry Potter parle enfin : la vérité sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Décidément il n'a peur de rien… murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Il releva aussitôt la tête vers Tonks qui avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton sec.

- Pardon ?

- Remus, tu ne te sens pas coupable pour le soir chez les Lestrange j'espère ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui avait retrouvée son calme.

Il se tut. Nier n'aurait servi à rien, elle le connaissait très bien.

- S'il n'y avait pas eu les chiens… Je pensais qu'ils avaient été rentrés. On le pensait tous. Même Maugrey.

Oui, même Maugrey. Un argument de poids qui ne parvenait pas à effriter ses pensées sombres.

- Ils ne nous ont pas vus, on a transplané avant. On est tranquille, rajouta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance, comme si ces seuls mots réussiraient à le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Il la laissait continuer, conscient que si elle n'allait plus loin, elle ne comprendrait pas la réelle raison de ce changement d'avis. Mieux valait s'enfermer derrière l'image de la culpabilité, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas totalement absente dans sa résolution.

Il ne serait jamais avec Nymphadora Tonks. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

- Remus tu m'entends ? répliqua la jeune femme, impatiente de l'entendre dire qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était un idiot.

- Tu as raison.

Nymphadora sourit.

- Donc tu vois… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tout va bien. On peut reprendre là où…

- Non, la coupa-t-il, incapable d'entendre la suite.

- Mais…

- J'ai changé d'avis, je suis désolé.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son ton catégorique. Pendant quelques secondes elle sembla chercher un moyen de le contrer, le persuader qu'il avait tort mais son visage renvoyait la fermeté de sa décision. Tout le temps de son silence, il dut se rappeler les raisons qui faisaient d'une future relation intime une impossibilité.

Il n'était pas certain de ce que voulait la jeune femme, de ce qu'elle attendait de lui, de ce qu'elle imaginait. Mais il était évident qu'elle se trompait. Peut-être le danger de vivre avec un loup-garou était tentant, peut-être la solitude lui faisait-elle de la peine… Il s'en moquait. Nymphadora était jeune, trop jeune. Elle avait tout le temps encore de comprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. Elle avait tout le temps de trouver celui qu'il lui faudrait. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Malheureusement ces affirmations forgées de toute pièce par son esprit trop longtemps fermé au monde extérieur n'effaçait pas l'espoir et le plaisir que la jeune femme avait fait naître en lui. Non pas que la solitude lui pesait, il en avait tellement l'habitude désormais, mais l'envie de céder devenait de plus en plus tentante. Honteux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par Nymphadora. Ce n'était pas sa jeunesse, son intelligence, sa joie de vivre, son sourire, ses yeux malicieux… C'était tout. Bien que seul, il avait évidemment eu la chance d'observer les femmes, de loin, mais Nymphadora ne ressemblait à aucun de celles qui avait pu lui plaire dans le passé… Il se sentait idiot. En étant objectif il était évident que Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin n'allaient pas ensemble. Et pourtant… il en avait envie. Trop envie.

Il n'y avait rien de bon pour elle en lui. Et se laisser aller à céder devant l'insistance irraisonnée de la jeune femme serait une pure attitude d'égoïsme.

- Je vois, dit une cristalline.

Son regard mauve croisa le sien. Il semblait troublé, perdu, lointain. Il fronça un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à voir autant de peine.

Non il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, pas encore.

Tonks se leva doucement de sa chaise, reposa d'une main légèrement tremblante son assiette et son verre vides dans l'évier et marcha vers la porte de la cuisine.

Il suivit sa progression qui lui sembla interminable alors que le regret s'insinuait en lui. Il en avait tellement envie… Il tenait trop à elle. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il n'était pas bon pour elle.

- Nymphadora… murmura sa propre voix à sa grande surprise.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la rappeler.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en ne résistant pas à l'envie de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils ne brillaient plus de cette lueur séduisante qui le faisait se sentir important.

Elle l'observa un instant puis sourit rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître derrière.

Il se sentait idiot.

---

Le geste de trop. Remus s'écarta mais il était trop tard, la jeune femme le regardait avec surprise. Il recula de quelques pas pour laisser passer les derniers membres de l'Ordre qui partaient et qui n'avaient visiblement rien vu. Nymphadora ouvrit la bouche mais il partit dans les escaliers, fuyant une nouvelle fois.

Voilà maintenant près de deux mois qu'il avait « changé d'avis » et que l'idée d'une évolution s'était évanouie entre eux et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Aucune parole ne lui échappait. Rien, absolument rien n'avait pu convaincre la jeune femme qu'il lui avait plus ou moins menti en refusant de sortir avec elle. En tout cas, rien à proprement parler de dit… Pour ce qui était du reste force lui était de constater qu'il s'y prenait très mal.

La plupart du temps il ne s'en rendait compte que lorsqu'il était trop tard, elle l'avait vu. C'était un regard appuyé qu'il ne pouvait retenir, un sourire lorsqu'elle riait, une attention particulière qu'il lui témoignait en mission, des contacts qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux… Il le regrettait aussitôt mais le mal était fait. Et c'était tellement bon. Au départ Nymphadora avait semblé surprise de le voir si souvent là lorsqu'elle venait dîner. A vrai dire elle s'était habituée à son absence après la surveillance chez les Lestrange. Elle n'avait plus reparlé de sa proposition, elle paraissait avoir compris qu'il ne voulait pas et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas aimé l'entendre à nouveau. Entendre un avenir qu'il se refusait à espérer.

Il n'était pas bon pour elle.

Et puis finalement, elle s'y était habituée. Elle avait arrêtée de tourner la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle sentait le poids de son regard sur son visage. Il apercevait juste un demi-sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler et un rosissement de ses joues qui le touchait profondément. Il ne lui était pas insensible. Il lui plaisait. Il plaisait à quelqu'un. Au départ, elle avait rouspété contre l'attention excessive qu'il manifestait envers elle lors de leurs missions ensemble. Elle n'était pas en sucre, elle le lui avait dit. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Remus là encore n'avait rien dit, elle avait compris. Elle ne disait rien. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'était pas bon pour elle.

Parfois il rencontrait ses yeux légèrement étonnés se retourner vers lui rapidement et il ôtait sa main. Depuis quand était-elle contre son dos ? « Tu m'aides à marcher ? » lui avait-elle joyeusement demandé la première fois. Il s'était tu, avait esquissé un sourire se voulant rieur et avait fait comme si de rien était. Elle s'y était habituée, elle ne disait rien. Merci. Ils se retrouvaient souvent côte à côte, restaient longtemps après la fin des réunions avec Sirius. Puis sans lui. Mais ils ne disaient rien. Tout était pour le mieux.

Le geste de trop.

Remus referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Il semblait déjà entendre les pas de la jeune femme arriver jusqu'à lui. Car il en était sûr, elle ne garderait pas plus longtemps le silence. Il était coupable et il le savait. Il avait été trop loin. Son attitude n'allait pas avec ses paroles et elle n'était pas idiote. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait plus tôt la remarque.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle, il s'y prenait un peu mal.

Des coups faibles résonnèrent contre la porte et il se figea, murmurant un « entre » qu'il ne se reconnut pas.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? dit Tonks en refermant la porte.

- Non.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui avec un doux sourire et il comprit.

Elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle le savait. C'était évident, cette lueur dans son regard, il la comprenait très bien. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement changé d'avis. Qu'au contraire, il voulait plus que jamais la laisser venir. Il l'avait cherchée toutes ces dernières semaines. Il avait dit non mais il voulait oui, et cette assurance qu'elle affichait désormais révélait qu'elle n'en avait pas douté.

- ça y est, ils sont tous partis. Sirius est allé nourrir Buck là haut.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, évitant son regard.

- On est seul, conclut-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Il ne trouva pas encore la force nécessaire de répondre et préféra se détourner, faignant de ranger le peu de vêtements qui traînait au bord de son lit.

- Tu peux continuer ce que tu as commencé dans le couloir si tu veux, dit alors la jeune femme avec comme un reproche cette fois.

Le geste de trop.

Nier.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il enfin.

- Mais bien sûr.

Son ton moqueur le fit se retourner. Il n'était pas habitué à le trouver chez elle. Son regard ne brillait plus, elle semblait même plutôt en colère. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire que finalement cela lui avait déplu, et qu'il lui serait finalement plus facile de se conformer à sa décision maintenant qu'il avait trop loin.

- Tu m'as embrassée, dit Tonks en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Nier ?

- Je sais.

- Tu as toujours changé d'avis ?

- Oui.

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Il va falloir trouver mieux cette fois.

- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, répliqua-t-il fermement.

Il fallait être froid, sec, blessant s'il le fallait. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Il n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle était trop jeune… Il y avait bien plus de raisons d'empêcher ça que de le justifier.

- Remus je ne supporte plus ça, murmura alors la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien dit parce que c'était ce que tu voulais.

Comment pouvait-elle donc le comprendre si facilement ?

- Je suis désolé, ne parvint-il qu'à dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Moi je ne pense pas. Je pense que ça va continuer, que tu vas encore dire non, qu'on est très bien comme ça mais que par derrière tu vas continuer de me lancer ces regards, et ces sourires et ces caresses et…

Trop, c'en était trop. Elle étalait tout si facilement… D'un ton si impersonnel. Comment pouvait-elle retourner ses sentiments sans sourciller ?

Humilié. Elle lui reprochait ce que pourtant elle avait cherché. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait le premier pas ? Qui avait voulu bouleversé l'équilibre entre eux ?

Il la voyait autrement maintenant. Et elle ne voulait plus ?

- Je vais arrêter, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ! lança-t-elle d'une voix furieuse en se rapprochant encore.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Mais tout se mélangeait, et il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Remus tu ne peux pas dire noir et vouloir blanc ! Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que tu as envie de faire ?! explosa-t-elle les yeux étrangement flous. Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? dit-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

- Pourquoi tu me fais du mal ?

C'était des larmes que son regard tentait de retenir mais il les voyait si facilement… Elles le déchiraient.

Il avait dit non pour ne pas lui faire du mal justement, pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur. Il n'était pas bon pour elle. Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ? Qu'irait faire une jeune femme comme Nymphadora avec lui ?

Comment la blessait-il sans le vouloir ?

- Je ne… Je fais ça pour toi je… balbutia-t-il.

- Pour moi ? Mais moi j'ai dit ce que je voulais, c'est toi qui a dit non !

Colère.

- Arrête de dire ça, ordonna-t-il instinctivement. Arrête de parler comme ça tu…

- Quoi ? Je dis la vérité ! Tu veux que j'utilise quoi d'autres comme mots ? Les tiens ? Que je voulais juste me faire…

- Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, la coupa-t-il violemment.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à comprendre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la faire taire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Enfin Nymphadora c'est évident…

Ses yeux la regardèrent avec insistance mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre, encore.

- Je suis un loup-garou ! lança-t-il, furieux qu'elle le laisse aller jusque là.

- Et alors ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais ! Enfin tu ne te vois pas là ? Tu es pareil que les autres !

Il secoua la tête. Ses arguments étaient imparables. Elle finirait bien par le comprendre.

- Tu es trop jeune… Et je suis…

- … Trop vieux ? Enfin Remus tu es ridicule !

- Non absolument pas. J'ai raison, tu le sais.

- Non c'est faux, tu as tort, et tu le sais. Tu me le montres tous les jours !

- Pourquoi tu…

- Remus je n'insisterai pas si tu ne le voulais pas ! Je le vois bien tu... Au début je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas mais… Enfin tu n'essaies même pas de le cacher !

- Je ne peux pas, céda-t-il soudain.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas ? murmura-t-elle, sa colère visiblement retombée.

- Le cacher. Je ne peux pas.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter de… Je ne te ferai pas ça.

- Me faire quoi ?

- ça enfin… s'emporta-t-il à nouveau. ça serait tellement égoïste…

Le mot était lancé. La jeune femme se figea, fronça les sourcils.

- Egoïste ?

- Oui, égoïste.

- Mais égoïste de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Mais égoïste enfin de sortir avec toi ! Si je ne pensais qu'à moi c'est sûr je…

Il s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin.

- Et tu ne penses pas à moi ? dit alors Nymphadora. Tu décides que c'est non, qu'on est très bien comme ça alors que tu veux plus. Mais non, c'est non. Et moi ?

- …

- J'ai pas dit que tu me plaisais ? J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on soit plus que des amis ? Je n'ai pas été assez claire peut-être ?

- Je suis…

- Non c'est vrai, j'ai pas dit que je t'étais amoureuse de toi. Mais à quoi bon, tu ne m'aurais pas cru n'est ce pas ?

Son dos rencontra le mur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. De toute façon, il ne parvenait plus à bouger.

- N'est ce pas que tu ne me croies pas ?

Un silence.

- Ce n'est pas possible enfin tu…

- Voilà, tu ne me croies pas ! l'interrompit-elle. Alors que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

Ce n'était pas possible.

- Dis-moi ! J'avoue que je sèche là !

- Je ne suis pas bon pour…

- Il faut que je te mette au pied du mur ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais fait pareil ? Si je m'étais mise à te regarder comme tu me regardes, à balader des mains sur ton bras ou…

- J'aurais cédé, murmura-t-il. J'aurais cédé.

Il n'avait plus envie de reculer. Il n'avait plus envie de fuir. Elle était là, tout près. Il y avait encore cette voix dans la tête… Mais il y avait cette envie d'elle qui ne le quittait plus depuis des semaines.

- Tu aurais cédé ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Mais là si j'essaie de parler sérieusement et de te faire changer d'avis ça ne marche pas ?

- Ma tête et mon cœur ne s'entendent pas très bien, expliqua-t-il en laissant un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Tonks le regarda, c'était à elle de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu ne… tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'une relation entre nous serait mauvaise.

- « Mauvaise » ?

- Oui. Moi. Toi. Ensemble… C'est incompatible non ?

- Non je ne pense pas, répliqua-t-elle fermement. On le veut tout les deux non ?

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. En tout cas de sa part, pensa-t-il en détournant les yeux de ses lèvres tendues vers lui. Il y avait goûté tout à l'heure…

C'était si bon.

- Je vais prendre ce regard fuyant pour un oui.

Un sourire s'imposa à lui et il revint vers elle.

- Mais… parvint-il à dire.

- Quoi encore ? murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es vraiment…

- Amoureuse de toi ? Oui, malheureusement. C'est pas de tout repos d'ailleurs.

- J'allais dire sûre, balbutia-t-il.

- Oh… Ba, oui je suis sûre, dit-elle s'en paraître gênée par sa méprise.

A sa place il en aurait rougi de la tête au pied.

Mais Nymphadora n'était pas comme ça. Elle s'assumait. Ses sentiments, ses opinions… Elle assumait pleinement.

- Toi tu ne l'es pas, relança la jeune femme. ça se voit…

- C'est juste que je ne pense pas que…

- Et bien tu vas arrêter de penser, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**_À suivre_**


End file.
